Naruto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chronicles
by DeanSamWinchester
Summary: FemNaruto. If she had actually used her head then maybe, she wouldn't have to pay the price of loosing to Sasuke or having to deal with this mess. Now, here she was in Namimori, going to school and dealing with the Mafia while at the same time trying to find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A/N: **This story will be similar to Naruto: Hunter x Hunter chronicles but at the same time, it is completely different from the other one.

* * *

Naru Uzumaki was in trouble.

Not in trouble in the sense that she could easily fix the problem or she could just wait a while until the trouble is gone. No, this time her luck has actually came to an end. Oh no, she was in trouble because she currently has no clue on where in the Elemental Nations she is.

Now that sounds pretty stupid right? You're supposed to know where you're right?

Well, you can blame Sasuke for putting her in this situation.

Somewhere along the way of nearly killing her, he had managed to actually send her to another place entirely. Now that is something she can't forgive. Of course, she can't forgive him for a lot of things. She can't forgive him for nearly killing her. She can't forgive him for sending her to a place she doesn't know! Never mind it felt like he pierced her through another chidori when he declared he would kill her or how he said she would never bring him back. No, he was a bastard like that. She can't forgive him for any of these things.

The very least the bastard can do to her was tell her from the very beginning what was going through his damn head.

But of course, Sasuke won't be Sasuke without hurting her in some way or closing her off from knowing what was bothering him. To think she actually thought that they were the best of friends.

She run her hand through her hair and looked at the room around her with a small frown, noticing the clear lack of mess or obvious statues. This really wasn't the Valley of the End and it definitely wasn't her apartment because her room wasn't painted red and she certainly didn't have pictures of a brown-haired boy in her room or yellow-haired man in her room.

Really where the hell is she?

She pushed herself from the bed, ignoring the sudden burst of pain from her shoulder and tried to stand up. It doesn't matter because this isn't Konoha. She needs to go back to her village, to inform them of what happened between Sasuke and her before going off to get Sasuke back. She needed to kill him for betraying her like this, for sending her to this place, wherever the hell this place is.

Through she did make a mistake of not bringing back up with her. She was stupid in not considering the idea that maybe Sasuke was really stronger than her or thought of the fact he might actually kill her.

She really is a fool for never considering these things.

"I see you're finally awake! I was really worried when I saw you past out in the street like that!" A bubbly voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Do you want something to eat? I'm being silly of course you're hungry!"

Naru turned her head around and blinked her eyes at the sight of a pretty brown-haired woman standing in front of the door. She had a ladle in her hand and a big clueless smile on her lips as she stared warmly at her.

"Um…who are you?" She asked, grimacing as she felt another pang on her shoulder. "And where am I?"

The woman blinked her eyes at this question but the blonde didn't care if it sounded rude to the young woman. Don't get her wrong, she was grateful the woman took care of her and it was wrong of her to be rude but she was angry as well as starving but well mostly angry. Not with the young woman but with herself and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke.

"How can I be so silly not to introduce myself, my name is Sawada Nana." The young woman said, smiling at her but it soon turned to a frown. "And I don't think you should start moving around just yet, you're still injured."

"I'm fine, Nana-san! It'll be gone before I know it!" she said, shaking her head. "So Nana-san, where am I? And how did I come to this house?"

"You're in Namimori." The woman answered. "I found you half-collapsed in the street with a couple of scratches and bruises…I was going to take you to the hospital but you kept saying you didn't want to go to the hospital and something about a boy called Sasuke."

Naru winced at the mention of Sasuke and for the second time that day, she felt her rage bubbled over but she kept it in. She didn't want to unleash her anger on the poor woman through it was very tempting to do it. However she can't do it to her because she had actually took care of her while she was injured when she didn't actually have to. She could have just left her in the streets instead of taking her in.

No one in her village would have done that for her but this woman did it. No one would have given her a room and took care of her while she is injured nor would they have listened to her wishes. Yet this woman who didn't know her did it for her. She bit her lips to stop the tears that threatened to come out. She wasn't going to show her tears to this woman because it shows she is weak.

And that's the last thing she wanted to be seen. She wanted to be seen as a strong girl not someone who cries every time someone shows them kindness.

"…Are you hungry?" The woman asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to say no but the sound of her stomach rumbling was all the answer this woman needed. Smiling, the brunette woman walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the room. The blonde blinked her eyes and followed the young woman to the dining room, trying to control herself from wincing in pain.

The strong scent of food hit her nose, ridding her of her pain however her memories of her friends rushed through her head. She sees herself with Sasuke and Sakura, arguing with them about who is going to pay for it. For a brief moment, she feels like she is back home with her teammates but the birds chirping broke her out of her memories. She shook her head at this memory, wishing she could yell her pain out. Yell for the fact she lost her friends and maybe her whole home to this unfair world.

_No I'll see them again! Because Konoha might be here! Namimori might be just another village or city in the Elemental Nations!_ _I can still go back home! _Naru thought as she took a seat in the dinning hall. There was no way she can't go home because she has no proof. Just because she doesn't know where it is doesn't mean she can't go home.

It just can't mean this.

"So tell me about yourself." Naru blinked her eyes at Nana. "What's your name? Where are you from? And how old are you? You know you look to be the same age as Tsu-kun! Also where are your parents? They must be really worried about you! And how did you get so injured?"

She blinked her eyes at this sudden eagerness to know her but complied to the young woman's question. "My name is Uzumaki Naru. I'm thirteen years old and I come from Konoha…as for how I got injured, well I don't want to talk about it."

"Naru-chan, what about your parents? And where is Konoha?" The young woman asked eagerly, her eyes lit up with childish curiosity. "Because I've never heard of it! Is it in Japan?"

The blonde blinked her eyes, frowning at the mention of Japan. She had never heard of Japan. Is it a country? She furrowed her eyebrows. She had never heard of it if she was honest but then again she had never took the actual time to study for her exams or paid attention. A fact, she is starting to realize is pretty stupid of her.

_Is it in Japan?_

Wait a second, did this woman just said she didn't know about Konoha. How could this be possible! Everyone and she means everyone knew about her village. It was famous, it was strong and it had so many alliances so how can this woman not know it! Was it possible that her home doesn't exist here? She put her hands on her chin and bit her lips, shaking her head at these thoughts. No, it was nonsense. Maybe it was just mere coincidence this woman didn't know about her home.

It just has to be because she can't be in another universe entirely.

Because it should be impossible and it was completely illogical as Sakura will always say to her. To be in another universe meant she can't go home, meant she have no chance in seeing Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade and the others again. It meant she couldn't become Hokage. It meant her status of being a shinobi doesn't mean a thing; it meant she doesn't exist in this world.

It meant her whole life now is a lie.

No, she is just overthinking it and being paranoid which is unusual over her.

The only way to confirm her suspicions and fear is to ask.

"…Nana-san, where's Japan?"

The brunette smiled at her question and answered. "It's in East of Asia! Japan is in the east of Russia, Korea and China."

Yes, she was definitely in whole different world because Konoha isn't anywhere there and she certainly doesn't know any of these countries. She clenched her hands into a fist, gritting her teeth as she realized just how bad the situation is. Her home wasn't in any of these countries; in fact none of the villages she knows are located anywhere near this country.

This was her fault for getting into this mess.

How could she be so stupid to go to Sasuke by herself? How can she be so much of an idiot as to leave her friends to fight the others? Her friends...she can't see them ever again. She will never know the extent of their injuries or if one of them is dead. She gritted her teeth at this thought. She hoped that they aren't dead. She hoped that their injuries weren't bad. She prayed they forgave her for getting them hurt, for putting them in such a horrible situation.

"So Naru-chan, where are your parents?" Nana asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "They must be worried about you!"

"They won't worry about me." The brunette woman frowned, raising her eyebrows at her but Naru simply shrugged her shoulders. "I mean how can they worry about me? They're dead so they have nothing to worry about and I don't have any guardians to take care of me so, really there is no one who is worried about me."

"There must be someone I can call to get you back home."

Naru shook her head at the young woman. "There's no one you can call to get me back home." She looked down at her hands. "Besides I don't have a home…not anymore."

The young woman frowned before smiling widely at her. Naru gulped, not liking the big smile on the woman's face. Something tells her whatever she is going to say to her, is going to cause a lot of trouble to her or something very similar. She frowned at this thought. This woman may have been nice to her but it doesn't change the fact she doesn't know anything about this woman.

For all she knows, this woman could be a murderer!

"You can stay with me and my son." The young woman beamed. "I need another female in the house and I always wanted more children! Especially a girl! And you're just so cute! And you're just too young to go and live with yourself!"

"Um…"

"And I can go shopping with you and buy you cute clothes." She squealed. "I can imagine just how cute you will look in the clothes!"

"I don't think I like the idea." Naru muttered but the young woman, before saying loudly. "I just can't live with you or your son," the young woman frowned at her and the blonde sighed. "I mean let us face the fact that I don't know anything about you and the same can be said for you. For all you know, I might be some kind of murderer or a thief who is only here to steal your stuff."

"If you were then you wouldn't have confess these things." Nana pointed out, smiling at her. "And just because I don't know anything about you, doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you, besides I'll get to know you if you stay with me and Tsu-kun. And you don't have anywhere to go. And well, Tsu-kun and I can be your new family Naru-chan."

Naru doesn't know what to say to convince this woman that she shouldn't stay here because she looked stubborn about keeping her here. The fact she said she can be her new family doesn't ease her thoughts since she doesn't want a new family. She wanted her old one. She wanted her friends, wanted to argue with them and go on missions with them but at the same time, she wanted to have a new life.

She wanted to know what it would be like to have a mother and father as well as having a sibling because of course she never had these things. To know what she had been missing out in her life but she can't do that while she has her friends being sad over her. They might even think she is dead-something she doesn't want them to think. Yet, she has no way of going back and doesn't have enough chakra to summon the toads.

It might take days before she can summon them and even then, she has doubts it might work seeing as her chakra control is horrible.

"So what do you think?"

Does she agree to what the woman asking?

"Okay, Nana-san." She said looking down at her hands. "I'll live with you and your son but until I can get a job, after that I'm moving out."

The brunette woman grinned at her words and before Naru even realizes, the young woman was hugging her. The blonde stiffened at this sudden contact, unsure on how to react to this sudden sign of affection. No one in her whole life has ever given her a hug, being afraid of what she carried inside her. Yet, this woman, who is a stranger to her, gave her a hug and Naru wonders if she would still do it if she knew what was carried inside of her.

No, she probably wouldn't be hugging her if she knew the truth but that's okay because she will never know the truth about what happened to her. No one will and that's the way she will keep it because she can't bare it if they knew the truth.

Yes for her sanity sake, no one will know about the demon inside of her.

Or the fact that she was going to kill Sasuke as soon as she got home.

No one needs to know about the last part.

* * *

Tsuna scowled as he looked at his home. He had a horrible day in school well it was even more horrible then his usual day of school. He had gotten bad marks for his math's test, got bullied by his classmates and was the last one picked for P.E but that wasn't why it was bad, it was bad because it all happened in front of Kyoko.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he slipped off his shoes before entering the house.

A voice came from the kitchen, capturing his attention. He made his way to the kitchen when he heard the sound of two female's talking, making him curious. His mother almost never brings friends home so, why was their a female in their house? He frowned before realizing, it must be the girl that his mother had found in the streets but then again, the girl was badly injured when his mother dragged her back to their house.

He sighed.

Why couldn't his mother be normal and put the girl in a hospital instead of dragging her back to their house. Didn't she think that maybe she had parents waiting for her? And are worried about her? No of course not, she just have to take the girl back to their house and take care of her, despite the fact she had no medical qualification. Honestly, what was he going to do about his mother?

No there's nothing he can change about her, just like he can't change the fact that he is no good.

He opened the door and was surprised to see when he saw a blond-haired girl talking to his mother. The girl…she was badly injured yesterday and now she was walking and talking to his mother as if she hadn't been injured. He couldn't help but notice that all of her injuries from yesterday was gone. Either his mother was really good in taking care of people or this girl was just really a fast healer. Sadly his mother attention drifted for a millisecond as her eyes landed upon him.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother cried out as she pulled him into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna replied, blushing in embarrassment as his mother pulled him deeply into her chest before releasing him. The blond-haired girl's lips twitch at them, causing his face to turn even redder. "W-Why is she still here? S-She looks b-better s-so s-shouldn't she be g-going back home?"

His mother smiled and answered. "Naru-chan here has agreed to stay with us!"

"W-What! W-Why!"

"Because Nana-san was very insistent that I stay here because she believes that a kid my age shouldn't be living by themselves." The girl answered before his mother can answer his question. She took a small sip of her tea before continuing. "If it makes you feel better, I protested at the idea but she insisted even after I told her that I could very well be a murderer or a thief."

"M-Muderer! T-Thief!" he squeaked. "K-Kaa-san, she does have a point! W-What if she is a thief?"

"If she's a thief then why would she have told me?" Nana asked, smiling. "A thief wouldn't have told me these things now would they? And look at her, she's just too adorable to do something like that."

The blonde rolled her eyes and muttered. "And that's why appearances are deceiving."

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously in agreement and said. "Yes, s-she c-could be t-telling us this b-because we would think like that." Through he highly doubts it but that doesn't change the fact that his mother always makes bad decisions.

The blue-eyed girl smiled at him and for a brief moment, he had a feeling the smile she had on wasn't real. Like she was forcing herself to smile at him and his mother but, he shook his head at this thought because, why would she do that? And why would it be any of his business? He had only just met the girl through she was going to stay in their house.

He just hopes that this girl won't cause him any more trouble than he already has.

Tsuna will never know how wrong he was.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Naru yawned as her new teacher babbled about how she would like the Middle School and about how friendly the students were. She didn't know why Nana forced her to go to school or what the use of the school here was. Half of the things she will learn won't be useful in her life and it won't bring her any closer in figuring out a way back home. A fact she feels painfully unhappy about and she hates being unhappy.

She didn't like being unhappy and always tried avoiding it. The role of being depressing and brooding was Sasuke while her role in the team was to countered it. Smiling and giggling was her job while his was to scowl and brood, they were opposites like that. He was cynical while she tried to think of the good things that came from everything. She was even like that when her life was absolutely like crap. Through the usual method of cheering up won't work. Thinking of becoming Hokage always made her smile however it won't work now. How can she be optimistic if she hasn't found a way back home? Everything she went through to become a shinobi would be for nothing if she doesn't get there. The training, the hard work, the heartache, ridicule and blood were now wasted because of where she is. There's no reason for her to be optimistic in this place.

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders, before entering the classroom. Immediately, the first thing she does is scanned the classroom to see her classmates for the next year or two. None of them strike her as very smart except for maybe a dark-haired girl but that's it. Through she could wrong and there might be some smart people in this class. After all appearances are quite deceiving.

Kabuto was a good example of appearances being deceiving. She had thought he was a Konoha nin and believed that he was loyal to Konoha and thought he was weak but only to learn he had been working with Orochimaru all this time as well as being quite strong. The day she saw him with Orochimaru, she knew just how foolish she was into thinking like this.

That day she learns that you should never believe in what appearance suggest or the words your friend speaks because for she knows, they can be lying to you.

"We have a new transfer student who has been studying overseas," the teacher said, gesturing at her and the students stared at her with wide-eyes. "Her name is Uzumaki Naru and I hope all of you will make her feel welcome."

They all nodded their heads dutifully at the teacher, however none of the students didn't stop staring at her as the sensei told her where her seat is. She kept her head high, hiding any discomfort from them as they whispered and gawked at her. Why must they stare at her? She isn't odd-looking is she? Sure her birthmarks were weird but it doesn't mean they can actually stare at her!

It feels like she was back in Konoha.

She exhaled.

She missed her home and everything but she doesn't miss the stares. The stares have always been hateful and cold, making her feel like she has no right to live. It always makes her feel like she had no rights in being in the village! A fact she hated because she had rights. She was born there and was raised there, yet the villagers treated her like a dog.

She snorted at this thought, knowing the dogs in the village were treated better than her.

Taking a seat next to the window, Naru took out her textbook and pen before flipping to the page that the sensei had told them to go to. She frowned as she looked at the floating clouds. She tried summoning the frogs but have summoned a tadpole instead a normal size toad. She sighed. She really should practice her chakra control because it's the only things she needs, if she wants to go home. Now that she thinks about it why should she go back home? There was nothing waiting for her there. She had no parents or siblings in the village, in fact she only have her friends and even then she doesn't know if they will accept the fact she didn't bring Sasuke back.

She shook her head at this thought, twirling the pen around her fingers. Of course they wouldn't, in fact she couldn't even believe she failed to bring him back home. She gritted her teeth at this. If she had been less of an idiot and used her head then she wouldn't be here! If she hadn't doubted herself then none of this would have happened! She could have defeated him if she had done these things! If she had done these things then they will be back home together! She could have Tsunade yelling at her for being reckless while he deals with his horrendous fangirls.

She could have her friends back if she had defeated Sasuke and she despises him for doing this to her.

"…Don't you think the new girl is hot?" A boy asked his friend, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Do you think she's single is a better question to ask! I mean look at her; she's hot especially with her blond hair! Do you think it's natural or if she dyed it? Oh who cares, she's still hot!" His friend replied causing her to shiver in disgust while his friend hummed in agreement. "I wouldn't even be surprise if she has a boyfriend and if she doesn't then well I'll ask her out."

"Do you think she say yes?" The boy asked.

"How can she refuse me!" His friend answered arrogantly, causing the blonde to scowl. "I think I would ask her out during lunch time today. Right after I charm her into liking me of course!"

Naru put her head on her hands and stared mournfully at the clock, praying that the clock will just speed up so that the bell would ring. She didn't have any experience in these types of things, seeing as most boys didn't like her in that way or because their parents forbid them from even asking her out. However, these people didn't have that so now she has to actually figure out how to let people down.

Damn it! She blames all of this on Sasuke, Kakashi and Orochimaru!

"…Naru-san, what's the answer for question five?" The teacher asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She frowned and looked at the question, furrowing her eyebrows when it asked her to name an ionic compound. What the hell is an ionic compound? And secondly, how does it involve her career and why do these people think it is useful?

"I would like to say I know the answer but I don't since my old school didn't teach me any of these things." Naru answered truthfully, staring at the teacher's wide eyes. She frowned at her words and told her she expected to see her in class before going to the next student, who could actually answer the question.

She took a seat in her chair and looked down at her textbook page, skimming through it to see if there was any actual information that can help her figure out a way home. Nothing useful. All it talked about was what ionic substance is and all that kind of thing, not anything useful when it comes to finding a way back home. She was about to flip the page when she saw a word that stood out to her.

_Bonds._

A memory flashed through her mind and for a brief moment, she lets the memory distract her from the lesson. She was around seven years old when she asked the Hokage what was the strongest thing about their ninja. At that time, she expected it to be ninjutsu or even the genjutsu however his answer was completely different from her thoughts. It was our bonds with our teammates as he told her. While other shinobi sees it useless, we see it as our strength because this is what we're fighting for. This was his answer to her.

At that time, she finds the answer ridiculous because it sounded stupid but she was seven and she doesn't know better. To her, what she thought makes a shinobi strong was their skills and weapons, not of their friends whom they wished to protect. Now, she knows it a little bit better because she realizes just how one becomes stronger when they have someone to protect yet, she also doubts the answer what the Hokage gave her.

She had been fighting for her bonds when she fought Sasuke yet; he had defeated her. Either her bonds with him hadn't been strong or maybe her ex-friend had just really been too strong for her to handle. She sighed. Maybe it was a little bit of both because bonds is a two way street and he didn't think their bond is worth saving.

She hates him for that because it is like he forgot everything they went through. It is like he forgot about the fights they had gone through, the arguments they had and so many other things. It was like all those fun times never meant a damn thing to him and maybe it didn't but to her it did. He was her first actual friend and for him to do that…

It just made him a real bastard.

"…We'll have a test on this topic in two weeks!" The teacher announced, bringing her back to reality. Naru frowned while the rest of the students groaned at this announcement, muttering about the fact it wasn't unfair to have a test. She nearly snorted at their words about the unfairness. It was unfair for her! Not for them! She didn't know anything about this topic and this teacher had just decided to give them a test!

But what can she do, she isn't the teacher here and she can't skip out of it. Although it was tempting, very tempting and maybe she can do it but the memory of how Nana was so enthusiastic of her going to school stopped her from actually even planning it. The woman took her in, took care of her while she is injured, is feeding her and was also sending her to school so for her to actually skip it…well that is just wrong for her to do.

She just couldn't disappoint the woman with this behavior.

So when the bell rang, she stayed in the class waiting for the rest of the students to disperse before going towards the teacher. It was already bad enough she doesn't know anything about this world, bad enough to learn that the chances of going home was slim and that she had to go back to school. Now she had to let go of her pride and asked the teacher for help with this topic, and the same went for the other classes.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm glad that you stayed back!" The teacher said, smiling at her. "I wanted to talk to you about what you just told me in front of the class."

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about it." She was lying through her teeth when she said it but she couldn't disappoint Nana with getting bad marks. She just can't do it to her. The woman deserved to know her hopes on her wasn't completely wasted through, in her opinion it was, because she knows she won't need it when she goes back to Konoha.

She will be back doing her shinobi duty, not going back to school.

"Take a seat," she frowned but the teacher simply shrugged and explained. "This might be a really long talk because I really need to know about your education so far to see if we can do anything to help."

Naru reluctantly nodded her head at this and took a seat, watching as the teacher also took a seat in front of her. She still had a friendly smile on his face and she wondered for a brief minute if the teachers here were always smiling or, if this woman was just very friendly. She hoped for her sake it was the latter than the former because she doesn't think she can handle such smiles.

"So Naru, tell me about what you learned so far in terms of the subjects so far?" the teacher asked, looking at her with a friendly smile. "There wasn't much in your files about your school-life before coming here."

She hesitated, wondering if she should tell her about how there wasn't much to know except for the fact she knew only very little of the topics they were learning. It was embarrassing and she didn't want the woman to laugh at her yet, if she wanted to pass the test in the next two weeks then it is time to owe up. She needed to do well in school so she won't disappoint Nana because the woman did so much for her.

Taking in a stranger wasn't something many people would do and she didn't want to disappoint Nana.

"I only learn the basics of the subjects we have and I didn't learn anything about History or English, through my Japanese reading is good because my old school put a lot of emphasis in it and the same went for Math." She answered, trying to be truthful as she could be. The teacher nodded, pursuing her lips at her. "I didn't learn a lot in science because they didn't see much point in it and the same goes for Geography."

The teacher nodded at this answer and stared at her thoughtfully. "Well we can work on History, English and Geography by giving you a couple of textbooks to help you catch up, so any tests you have on them can be excused when it comes to your marks seeing as you haven't learn them however this can only put to effect when I discuss with the other teachers." The teacher rubbed her chin. "As for Science, I'll tutor you break time and afterschool as well as give you a different homework from everyone else until you're on the same level as everyone else and I'll excuse you from our test because it is quite recent for you however, I can't say the same for the other test."

Naru blinked her eyes at this sudden piece of information and for a brief moment, she wanted to grin at this. For once in her life, a teacher was actually being nice to her from the beginning. Iruka had been nice to her but, he only became nice in her last two years of school and it was already too late for her. Maybe her life was truly better if the demon inside of her never existed because so many people were being nice to her.

"Naru," she looked up at the teacher, who had an earnest look in her face. "I'm depending on you to work hard to catch up because there is only so much we can do to help you." She smiled. "Just try your hardest on your work and I'll see you tomorrow for the tutoring section."

The blonde nodded her head at the teacher, who smiled wider at her. She wasn't going to disappoint the teacher! She was going to work very hard till she was the highest in the class or at the very least not in the bottom in the class since, this teacher believed in her. This person actually believed in her and she can't fail her.

She couldn't fail this teacher or Nana when they believe in her.

She just can't.

* * *

At lunchtime, Naru found herself sitting in the library with a book in her hand while trying at the same time to secretly eat the food Nana made. It was wrong of her to eat inside the library but she couldn't go back home with a bento filled with food can she? It would make the woman disappointed and might make her think she doesn't like her cooking. Which she does. Also, it doesn't help she was really starving.

The book she was currently skimming through was talking about the idea of a parallel universe. She didn't really understand it since it was talking about science but she did have the idea of what it means when she read it. The topic wouldn't help her figure out what to do with her situation however it was still interesting to read. The main thing she understood was that many universes exist parallel to each other however, none of these people had proof if it was true.

She might be proof of this idea yet she might not be because; her world was nowhere similar to this world. Kids don't learn this far when it comes to science and are expected to marry young yet, so far when she looks at these people that wasn't the case. It looks like kids are told to go to school and aren't expected or taught how to become soldiers through those were the clan children, others in the civilian family are expected to marry young and to become influential in some way or another.

In this world, the expectation wasn't as great as it is here or maybe that was just Nana.

She curled her lips at this thought and shook her head before flipped through another page, hoping to see if there was any idea on how to get back home or if there were theories to go to another world. There have to be more theories! Even clues that can help her! Skimming through the book, she found there were no clues to give her a way back home.

She runs her hand through her hair at this, grimacing as she stared at this book. There had to be something that could give her a clue on what to do because, she had so many people waiting for her back home. Well not really since, she can count a handful of people who would want her back. She gulped. Hell, they can even think she is dead and she has no way to show them she is alive, less much a way back home.

Why does she have to be an idiot? Why couldn't she be as smart as Shikamaru? If he was here then he would know what to do if he was in her situation, then again he would rather like being here then deal with her troublesome situation. Or why couldn't she have a brain like Sakura? She could actually enjoy the lessons she is having and all of that bullshit. She sighed, shaking her head at this thought.

There was no point complaining, she got herself into mess and she will be the one to get herself out of this mess.

Frowning, she takes a bite of the pickled plum before closing the bento box and putting it in her bag. Standing up, she looks around her section and started fingering the books, hoping to find another book to help her with her problem. This book right in front of her was interesting with its title but before she could take it, she hears the sound of someone being beaten up outside. By the sounds of it, it was right under the window.

She flicker her eyes towards the book and then to the direction of the sound before back again at the book. What does she do? Does she go help somebody or does she stay here and continue on with her research? She pursed her lips. A few months ago, she wouldn't even think of not helping someone however, situation change and every minute she wastes helping someone, is a minute wasted on research.

What does she choose to do?

The sound of the bully victim whimpering hit her and she yawned, putting the book down before running out of the door and in the direction of the whimpering. Her research can wait, it wasn't like one minute of not doing research can hurt her but this guy will get into more pain if she doesn't get to him fast! With that thought, she runs even faster, ignoring the yells from the other students about how you shouldn't run in the school.

And if she weren't such in a hurry to help the poor student, she would yell at them that who gives a damn about rules.

She stops running when she reached the area where she thinks she heard the sound of whimpering come from. Her eyes widen at the sight of Tsuna being beaten up by some of her classmates and for a brief moment it reminds her, of the time she saved Hinata from being bullied. It felt so long ago when she thinks about it, but she remembers the day clearly. She remembers how Hinata was crying and how at that time, she thought it was wrong for them to do. For a brief second, she sees herself as a five-year-old defending Hinata but the sound of Tsuna whimpering broke the memory.

This brown-eyed boy was being hollered by the collar and by one of her classmates to boot. In fact, it was the boy that had arrogantly told his friend that she wouldn't deny a date with him. So this classmate of hers was an arrogant bastard and a bully, just her favorite combination when she thinks about it.

Yeah, she really was going to fun beating this guy up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM, BASTARD!" Naru yelled, causing the boys and Tsuna to stare at her in shock. She glared at them and put her hands in her hips. "PUT THE BOY DOWN, BASTARD!"

"Or what?" They sneered. "You're going to hit us, newbie?"

Naru smiled and said. "Yes, I'll hit you so hard that I'll send you to the hospital." She frowned. "And I really don't like the idea…so can you please drop him and never bother him again?"

"How about this, you go out on a date with me and I'll consider it." Her classmate said arrogantly, looking at her like she is some kind of meat.

Her eyebrows twitch at his comment. If this had been a mission then she would have to act the part but this wasn't in any form or way a mission, so she can do whatever the hell she wants to him. Expulsion and suspension be damned because there was no way in hell she will allow some innocent person be beaten up. Especially if that someone is someone she is going to live with for, god knows how many weeks or years.

Besides, she had to release her anger out someway, doesn't she? And what perfect way is there then a good old-fashioned fight?

So with that thought, she walked towards the leader and punched him hard in the stomach, resulting of him widening his eyes at her before promptly falling down to the ground. She frowned. Maybe, she put too much strength in that punch or maybe the bastard was truly that weak. Most likely the latter since she really didn't put much into that punch.

She turned to the others and motioned for them to come at her. They glanced at each other while Tsuna was staring at her with surprise and awe, through why the boy was surprise made her curious. She shook her head at this and returned her attention back to the other members of the gang of bullies in front of her, who seemed to be frowning at her.

"So, are any of you bastard going to come and fight me? Or do I go and fight you?" Naru asked, leaning against one foot. "Because you see, I've much better things to do then go and get into a fight with a bunch of idiots but that's just me."

Just as soon as she finished the last word, the boy that had been standing closest to her classmate, run towards her and started to try to beat her up. The key word was tried here because before, the first guy could punch her, she swings her leg and kicked him in the shin and it promptly got the first one to faint. She yawned and raised her eyebrows at the other boys, who gulped and run away, dropping Tsuna in the process of doing so.

Naru stared at the boy and grimaced, noticing how the boy had a couple of light bruises in his face and a scratch in his cheek. Her classmate was complete bastard in hurting Tsuna. No, for even bullying someone in the first case and for even thinking she would go out with a guy like him. She walked towards Tsuna, who walked a couple of steps back from her, and he seemed a little bit frightened but she simply sighed at him.

"Tsuna relax, I'm not going to hurt you or anything stupid like that." Naru said, putting the boy's arm around her shoulder, pulling him up to make sure that he's fine.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Tsuna cried as he stared at her with shock.

"Isn't it obvious, Tsuna?" she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm taking you to the nurse! I can fight but I can't take care of an injury to save my life."

"O-Oh…"

They walked in silence towards the nurse office and the both of them tried their hardest to ignore the comments from the other students, about how she was helping him. Through, Naru noticed that there was one word that keeps coming up when they talked about Tsuna. They kept calling him Dame-Tsuna, which irritates her.

"I-I'm sorry." Tsuna muttered. "I-It must be a-annoying for you to h-help me."

"It can't be help." She sighed. "And besides, it wasn't like you asked to be bullied by those horrible, arrogant bastards did you?"

"N-No."

Naru stopped walking and said. "I just realize something…I don't know where the hell the nurse office is."

Tsuna frowned and stuttered. "Y-You j-just realize that now! W-Why did y-you decide t-to take me to t-the nurse office i-if you don't know t-the way!"

"Because you're injured, baka." She sighed. "If I just left you there then I'll be no better then the bastards who beat the hell out of you."

"N-Naru-san!" Tsuna said, looking at her in shocked.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him and made her way towards one of her classmates, asking them politely as she can on where the nurse office is. She tried her hardest not to glare at them as they gawked at her holding Tsuna. Why the hell were people so surprise that she was carrying Tsuna? They were acting like they wouldn't do the same thing for her friend.

But they would, wouldn't they? It wasn't like they will leave a boy who had been beaten up in the cold would they? She sighed. She doesn't know much about these people so; she can't really presume things can she? Still, it was really irritating for people to stare at her as she carries the doe-eyed boy to the infirmary.

She grins when she reads the nurse office and opens the door with one hand while trying to juggle Tsuna with her other shoulder. It really feels awkward to help him with her shoulder and even more so to open the door. She grins when she finally open the door, and drags Tsuna to the nurse, who looks surprise to see her before flickering her eyes towards the brown-haired boy on her shoulder.

"What happened to you, Tsuna?" The nurse asked, furrowing her eyebrows at them. "Did you get beaten up again?"

Again? Did Tsuna regularly get beaten up? By the nod from Tsuna's head, the answer was yes. Naru sighed, grimacing at this new piece of information. She haven't spend much time with the boy, seeing as she had spend more time trying to find a part-time job and doing research, but from what she seen so far from him was that he was a nice guy, albeit a little bit shy but he was an earnest guy. Not many people, she knew was earnest and it makes her wonder why people would bully the boy.

Why was it the nicest people that get hurt?

"Girl, you can go now! I'll take care of Tsuna." The nurse grumbled. "Goodness knows, how many times I've seen him injured because of the school! I'm starting to get real fed up with it!"

"Then why did you become a nurse if you are fed up!" Naru muttered, before saying loudly. "It's alright, I'll sit here until you finish patching Tsuna up."

"Suit yourself." The nurse mumbled before taking out the first aid kit. The blonde tapped her feet and looked at the first aid kit with interest, wondering if there was any difference from the first-aid kit in Konoha and the world here but from the looks of things there wasn't much difference. Well that's good to know and also sadly disappointing, seeing as she was hopping to see more differences.

Oh well she can't see everything.

"N-Naru, w-why did y-you decide to help me?" Tsuna asked, wincing as the nurse dabbled the antiseptic at him. "I m-mean you c-could h-have l-left m-me a-and let them c-continue beating m-me up."

"I could have done that." Naru said, shrugging her shoulders. "I could have continue reading my wonderful book instead of saving you but, then again I wasn't ever the type of person who would let an innocent person get hurt…through I'm curious to know something."

"W-What?"

"Why didn't you defend yourself against those guys?" Naru asked, frowning. "Don't take it the wrong way but you're not a little kid. I mean if you were a little kid then I can understand but, you aren't."

"T-They're stronger and s-smarter t-than me, t-that's why." Tsuna answered offbeat. "A-And defending m-myself against t-their words is u-useless because i-it's t-true."

"You're really pathetic, aren't you?" Tsuna slumped his shoulders at her words but Naru stared out at the window. "It's easy for you to say that their words are true because you haven't even begin trying! If you want them not to call you Dame-Tsuna then you're going to have to prove it to them!"

"T-That's e-easy f-for you to say! Y-You're strong!" Tsuna said, sighing. "Y-You punch those g-guys as if they w-were nothing."

Naru blinked her eyes. "Yeah but you can do that too, Tsuna! All you have to do is learn how to fight and train of course!" she frowned. "Also, who says you need to punch those guys!"

"T-Then what d-do I h-have to d-do to m-make t-them stop bullying m-me i-if it i-isn't b-beat them u-up!" Tsuna stuttered, clenching his hands into a small fist.

"You yell at them! Give them a piece of your mind and tell them that they are bunch of cowards for trying to beat you up in a god-damn group." Naru said firmly, staring out at the window and she frowned, noticing a small shadow on the branch of tree before shaking her head. It must have been her imagination. "You tell them that one day, they might be working for you and when that happens, they'll rue the day when they bullied you."

"N-Naru-san! T-That's impossible!" Tsuna said, shaking his head. "I'm n-not s-smart and I don't have t-the courage to s-say something like that! B-Besides t-they'll l-laugh at my words!"

"Make yourself get smarter, Tsuna! Show them that they shouldn't make an enemy out of you!" Naru clenched her hands into a fist. "And so what if they laugh at your words! Because one day, that might actually happen but it won't happen if you continue with that attitude!"

"N-Naru-san…"

The blonde stared at the brown-haired boy and for a brief moment, the boy reminds her of her best-friend Hinata. She was in his boat and she wants to get out of it. So Hinata want to prove people wrong and she was working so hard, through she still had a long way to go before proving herself to her father. But Naru knows her friend will get there, if not this year then someday. Her friend was fed-up but Tsuna seemed perfectly content in staying the way he is.

Not if she has a say in it.

"I'm going to help you prove those bullies wrong about you, Tsuna or my name isn't Uzumaki Naru!"

She would never have any idea on how far she would go to prove those words.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews**:

**DarknessDragon:** I hope you enjoy this story and that this chapter was worth the wait.

**Yukifrost9:** I'll continue doing my best in creating this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**917brat:** I hope this chapter lives up to your expectation and that this chapter was good.

**OBSERVER01:** I'm glad to know that this story is interesting and Naru ended up in the KHR world a month before Reborn arrives. And yes, Naru would be a good influence on Tsuna in trying to get him to toughen up, as for Naru taking Lambo's place as Lightening Guardian well I don't think I'll do it.

**DARK. CHAOSRABBIT:** Yes, Naru can be seen as Tsuna's bully repellent and yes, this one is going to have pairing and definitely more than the one in Naruto: Hunter X Hunter Chronicles.

**Ddcj1990:** It's good to know that the first chapter was good and I hope this chapter was good.

**Raging Berseker:** I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Rein Hellfire:** I'm happy to know that this story has an interesting premise and yes Naru seems OOC by being too calm and collected but she still haven't taken in the whole news of the fact she can't go home back yet.

**Sharkdue5:** Glad to know it was a great chapter.

**Dumti:** Yes once Gokudera shows up, Naru and him will either fight tooth or nail or get along very well but you just have to see which one it'll be.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! In the next chapter, you'll meet Reborn.**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter and how you think Naru would interact with the famous hitman.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Naru raised her eyebrows as she read her history, before flipping through another page before taking in a deep breath. Why must there be a history test on the Meji period? In fact, why should they even have tests on history? There was nothing important to learn about history, except learn from their mistakes and that's it. Anything else is quite stupid in her opinion however she couldn't fail this test. Not when she can disappoint the teachers and Nana with terrible marks, a fact she doesn't want.

She hates disappointing people, especially herself.

Sighing, she continued to read the text and prayed that it would all sink-in before the test next week. She snorted at this thought. A year ago if you asked anyone if she studied, they will tell you full-heartedly that she never studied a day in her life. Which was true, since she despises studying and till this day, she still hates studying.

Through what choice does she have? She can't really go around having people thinking she is a dumb blond or disappoint the teachers and Nana, who actually believes in her. So with that thought, she concentrated on the page in front of her. Who knows maybe she will actually learn to love the history of this world! Maybe it will actually interest her, unlike the history of hers, which bores her to death.

"Tsunayoshi!" Nana called, causing Naru to frown but the girl continued reading her textbook. She couldn't let Nana's shouting distract her, because she really have to study for this stupid damn test. She can hear the young woman passing her room, and from the sounds of it, she seemed furious. "I got a call from school today because you came home in the middle of class again!"

She furrowed her eyebrows at this piece of news. Why did Tsuna skip class? Was the lesson boring or did something happen to him again? She frowned. If it was the first then she understands because there have been several times, where she wanted to go back into her bad habit. However it might not be the same for him. This was her problem with Tsuna. She doesn't know what was going through the younger boy head, since he always does things that surprise her and not in a good way. Like now with skipping class. She didn't know he skipped class then again, when she thinks about it, it makes sense. It explains why he came home earlier than her, which was saying something since she is no slouch when it comes to running.

Through the point was, why did Tsuna skip class?

So with that thought, Naru closed her book and made her way towards the next room, intending to find out what the boy reasons for skipping class was. She quietly slipped into the room, grimacing in disgust in the lack of cleanliness in his room. Why doesn't he clean his room? Does he expect Nana to clean his room every time? Because there will be a day when Nana isn't in the house and he'll have to clean his room.

"You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live happily!" Nana said, nodding her head at her words before staring at her son, who simply sighed at her words. "I want you to live thinking that it's great to be alive!'"

"Or think that you won't get a girlfriend if you keep having that negative behavior, Tsuna." Naru said loudly, catching the attention of Tsuna and Nana. "You know girls like guys that have a positive attitude or at least don't behave like you."

"N-NARU!" Tsuna screeched. "W-When d-did you come i-inside t-the room?"

"Just now." Naru answered, staring hardly at the younger boy. "I came in when I heard Nana saying that you skip class…again," she shook her head at him. "Honestly Tsuna, skipping class isn't the smartest thing to do! I can tell you from experience that it'll only cause you trouble when it comes to the exam!"

"I-I know!" Tsuna said, looking at his manga with newfound interest as he said this.

"If you know then why the hell do you skip class!" Naru snatched the manga from the boy and he reluctantly looked at her again. "Failing your exams won't prove to anyone that you aren't Dame-Tsuna!"

"S-So? I-I'm horrible in s-school!"

The blonde eyebrows twitch at his comment. "Yeah, you're horrible at school because you skip school! If you just tried then I bet you that your results will change!" she put her hands on her hips. "It's easy for you to say these things but you won't know if that's right if you don't put your whole heart and soul into studying the topic!"

"I-If I-I d-don't understand a-a t-thing then how a-am I suppose t-to understand?" Tsuna pointed out. Naru wanted to snort at his words. Did he think she understand a damn thing on what she is learning in class? Because she only now begins to understand the topic. Only now she can start to take normal tests like everyone else and it was all because she was willing to put the effort into studying.

All those late night studies and sessions with the teachers helped her a lot.

"Well Tsu-kun, I already have the solution to your problem of not understanding." Nana said, drawing Naru's attention back to the bubbly woman. "You see I hired a home tutor for you and he is coming here today."

"HOME TUTOR?" Tsuna screeched, causing Naru to wince at the loudness of his voice. The blonde rubbed her temple, before raising her eyebrows at Nana in curiosity. When did the woman make this decision? In fact, why didn't she tell them about this earlier? It would sure save the screech from Tsuna and save her from the headache of listening to it.

"Yes a home tutor, Tsu-kun!" Nana beamed. "I found a flyer for it in our mailbox."

Naru frowned at the young woman's words, suspicion rising at her words. Who puts a flyer for something like this in a mailbox? It's strange since wouldn't this person put it in a public area, so that he would get a lot of people as to get a lot of money from them. Yet he put a flyer here, in a place filled with middle-class people, who probably can't afford such luxuries. Really, she was starting to have doubts about it.

It just smelled so suspicious to her or maybe this is her being paranoid.

"…I will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Their grades and subject doesn't matter. Reborn" Nana said, smiling childishly at them. "Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before!"

"His name is Reborn!" Naru said, looking at the flyer in shock. "Who the hell will name their kid, Reborn? The poor guy must have been bullied with a name like that!"

"W-Who cares a-about his n-name!" Tsuna said, looking at the flyer with a panicking look. "The advertisement s-sounds like a s-scam!"

Naru frowned at the boy's words before reluctantly nodding her head in agreement. It does sound like a scam when she thinks about it because, seriously who writes things like that. Not even the most eccentric ninjas would have written what this guy wrote, and they had a lot of eccentric people in Konoha.

Konoha…

It has been a couple of weeks since she started going to school and during those weeks, she hasn't really thought of her village. Which was bad because how could she go home, if she doesn't think about them. If she doesn't think about them then it will eventually means she forgets about them and she doesn't want to forget her home. It might have been horrible to her but it was still her home.

It was still the place where she was born and where all of her friends are. Even through half of her friends will be disappointed to learn she couldn't bring Sasuke back. She frowned. Thinking about Sasuke, what does she do about that traitorous bastard? Does she wring his neck or break every bone in his body? Hmm, killing him doesn't sound to bad too but then again all the civilians will be furious if she kills their precious Uchiha.

She scowled at this thought.

"…It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men." Nana said, clasping her hands together. "I've always wanted a teacher like this for you, Tsu-kun."

Naru raised her eyebrows at this and asked. "Nana, wouldn't a guy like that have busier things to do then go around, teaching a middle-school student?"

"Not if they want to pay for their college, they don't."

"I honestly doubt that they will choose to do this as their part-time job if that was the case." Naru muttered, leaning against the wall and stared out at the window and ignored the argument that was forming between Tsuna and Nana about how Tsuna thinks he doesn't need a tutor. She would agree with Tsuna, if it wasn't the case the boy has better grades and the only way to do that was for the boy to stop being so lazy and pathetic.

Maybe the tutor will get him to stop being so damn lazy and pathetic.

"I REFUSE TO HAVE A TUTOR, OK!" Tsuna yelled. "I'M NOT GOOD AT ANYTHING I DO ANYWAYS!"

Must Tsuna yell so loud? He could just say it and not yell at his mother because, frankly it gives her a headache and she already has one from listening him. She sinks into the chair and tries to rub her temple free from the headache. She really curses having good hearing because when someone speaks too loudly, it causes her to get a stupid headache. How does Kiba deal with these headaches? How can he handle it when someone speaks so loudly? It causes her to have a horrible headache and her senses wasn't as sharp as his. So how does he handle it?

Then again, who can be anymore louder than Kiba?

Oh wait, Lee. He was loud too and the most obnoxious way when she thinks about it through, she admires his determination. She sighed. Why couldn't Tsuna have a bit of Lee's determination? If he had some of it then his problems will go away but then again that is a theory. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't want him to become like Lee.

She doesn't want Tsuna to remind her anymore of her friends then he already did. It's bad enough he reminds her of Hinata with his stuttering but if he goes on to scream about youth then she will have a problem.

Shaking her head, Naru looked around the room. This was actually the first time, she has been to Tsuna's room, seeing as usually she is too busy in her room doing homework, studying or doing research on how to go home so she never really had the time to come in here and hang with Tsuna. A pity really since she really didn't have any friends her age because everyone believed she was affiliated with some gang and will beat everyone up.

Really, who comes up with these things?

Looking around the room, Naru saw that Tsuna's room was what she usually expected in a boy's room. It was messy, with all his stuff on the floor and there was a bunch of manga spewed in his bed, there were posters of his favorite band and movie but that's it. There was also a toddler standing between him and Nana and she could see…

There was a toddler in the room!

"Why the hell is there a toddler in the damn room? In fact how the hell did the toddler come inside the damn house without his parents?" Naru asked, squinting her eyes on the smiling toddler who stood between Nana and Tsuna.

"What toddler, Naru-san?" The woman asked, frowning at her.

Naru opened her mouth to say the toddler between them but it seemed like the toddler has finally decided to make his presence known by saying:

"Ciaossu." The baby said, causing everyone's attention to go towards him.

Nana and Tsuna looked at the toddler in surprise while Naru simply narrowed her eyes at the young toddler. There was something wrong with this toddler and she wasn't talking about his strange clothing or his hat. No, there was something odd about him that much she is certain but she can't figure out what was strange with him. There was something about him that screams danger to her; something tells her this wasn't an ordinary toddler.

Well to be fair, that was kind of obvious because what kind of toddler can walk the stairs and say a word like ciaossu. Through, she wonders what kind of word is ciaossu. She shakes her head at this thought and observed the baby, searching for any subtle clues on why he gives her this vibe. She needed something to tell her that her vibes were wrong because, she can't get paranoid over a toddler. Especially when the toddler is cute as this one.

"I arrived three hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now." The toddler said, still giving them that cute smile. Normally she would say at this minute that the toddler could speak and that it wasn't normal. But with her loosing her home and all that kind of thing, well she couldn't really say anything can she? Besides she has seen weirder things then a toddler speaking properly.

She winced as a memory of Gaara turning to a demon rushed through her mind. He wasn't her friend at that time but he wasn't exactly her enemy either, through for a brief moment he did because of what he did to Sakura. He beat Sakura up and nearly killed Sasuke, both of which is something she couldn't forgive him for. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it and Gaara had been no different.

Through it's funny when she thinks about it; he became a friend after that day and after that happen she thought her life was going great. However, that was proven wrong when her best friend decided to betray Konoha a few months later and nearly killed her in the process.

Yeah, her life does kind sucks when she thinks about it and it was all because of that stupid, selfish, self-centered bastard called, Sasuke! She's going to kill the bastard as soon as she finds a way back home! Consequence be damned!

No one ruins her life and gets away with it.

"Where's your mother, little boy?" Nana asked, snapping her from her musing. Naru blinked her eyes at this question and silently groaned at the woman's question. The better question isn't where his mother is, but how the hell he climbed up the stairs so easily without any help so whatsoever.

"I'm Reborn. The home tutor."

The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes at this piece of information. This toddler was a tutor? If it this was a kid then she might be inclined to believe but this was a toddler. A toddler can't teach because they haven't learned anything yet. This had to be some kind of weird joke. She frowned, shaking her head at this. No, she shouldn't think like this because, appearances are deceiving. Besides, what did the toddler gain from lying to them?

Nothing that's what but still…

It's a toddler.

"I was wondering what kind of person created that bullshit flyer!" Tsuna said, bursting out laughing. "It's this baby!"

Naru frowned and her eyes widen when she saw the glint in the toddler's eyes. The toddler, Reborn's eyes seemed to be twinkling dangerously and memories of Anko suddenly rushed through her mind. She doesn't know why the baby reminded her of the crazy woman but there was something about that glint in his eyes that reminds her of the woman. Because, the glint in his eyes spelled big trouble for Tsuna and she doesn't want the boy to get into anymore trouble.

Still, she wasn't going to tell him to shut up, seeing as she wanted to see where this was going to go.

"So you're Tsuna." stated Reborn, his eyes still twinkling dangerously.

"Yes, I'm and I'm sorry but there's nothing I can learn from you!"

Naru couldn't help but gawk when she saw that the toddler kicked the laughing teen in the gut, causing said teen to faint. Either that was really painful or the boy was really that weak when it came to physical strength. From the looks of things, it must be the latter more than the former because the toddler was still a toddler. Through as she thinks about it, she will need to start doubting this idea.

Seriously this toddler isn't human in her opinion.

"…This is his room right?" Reborn asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Of course it is." Naru answered, scowling at the idea of having his messy room while Nana quietly left the room. "Doesn't it scream a boy room? My room is a hell lot more neater than this mess and Nana's bedroom is bigger than this."

"Good to know."

The blonde stared real hard at the toddler, flickering her eyes towards Tsuna and then to Reborn, who stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and weariness? She can't really tell what was going through his mind and it really doesn't matter to her because she doesn't care what he thinks about her. No, what she cares about now is does she stay with Tsuna or go study for her stupid history test. On one hand, she needed to go back and study for her history test but on the other hand, she was worried about the brown-haired boy since he did gotten beaten up by a toddler. Pathetically so but, he still gotten beaten up by him. Which makes her wonder if Reborn will hit Tsuna again when he wakes up.

What does she do, stay here and make sure that Tsuna doesn't get beaten up or does she go back and study for her history test? A difficult decision to make. She looked at the baby carefully and then at Tsuna. In one hand, she doesn't trust this toddler seeing as he did make that poster and had hit Tsuna. She doesn't trust him not to hurt Tsuna but in the other hand she couldn't deny that Tsuna deserved to get hit. She could stay here and make sure that the toddler doesn't hit her friend but…she had a stupid history test to study for.

She grimaced at this. This toddler had to come at the worst of times and she couldn't hang around Tsuna's room for long since she obviously had to go and study for her test. A stupid test but a test nonetheless and one she has to pass if she wants to show to the teachers she actually did listen to them.

She sighed.

"Are you going to hit Tsuna again if he wakes up?" Naru asked, staring at the baby. "And are you really a tutor? Are you really qualified? In fact what the hell are you?"

"Are you implying I'm not human."

"No, I'm implying you aren't an ordinary toddler." The blonde retorted, frowning. "An ordinary toddler shouldn't be able to do things like you did just now and none of them will claim to be a tutor, seeing as they just started their life and can't really talk that well."

"Maybe I'm a genius."

"A genius even at this age wouldn't be able to claim to be a tutor nor would they ever hit anybody with that much strength." Naru said, frowning at him. "Which makes me think you're not an ordinary toddler, am I right?"

"Maybe you're right about me not being ordinary." The baby said.

Naru couldn't help but smile at this comment, knowing the toddler wasn't outright denying about not being an ordinary, through her smile was soon wipe out of place. She glanced at Tsuna and then to toddler in front of her, bobbing her head as she made her final decision on what she should do.

"I'm an idiot to trust you to actually help Tsuna to improve his grades but I'll be a greater idiot if I try to stop you from hanging around him," Naru said, scowling. "But if I see you hitting him till the point of sending him to the hospital then you can bet I'm going to kill you! Toddler or not!"

"You will kill a toddler." The toddler said, looking at her with big eyes.

"If said toddler hurts my friends badly then yes, I'll kill a toddler." Naru said, curling her lips at the toddler in distaste. "Because no matter how innocent a toddler looks, there is always a chance they can cause the most damage to you…besides, you aren't a normal toddler. Through what are you I've no idea and neither do I have a clue on why you would do these things."

The toddler blinked his eyes at her but the blonde stood up, dusting her clothes and started to head towards the door. She really was a fool into believing a toddler yet; she can't deny there was something about this toddler that makes her think he can help Tsuna. She just hopes that it solves her friend's situation with the horrible nickname and gets him to actually make some friends that aren't her.

"You seem to have a firm belief I'm not ordinary." The toddler commented, staring at her.

"Of course, I don't think you're ordinary because no ordinary person I seen so far can do this." She said. "They don't hit a teenage boy like it was nothing and they can't speak as clearly as you can, which is why I think you're not an ordinary toddler. However I can't deny you kind of seems trustworthy, through your actions say otherwise since you did hurt Tsuna."

The toddler didn't say anything causing her to sigh at his action before repeating again. "If you hit Tsuna to the point where I can see a lot of blood and bruises than you bet your small ass that I'll murder you. Got it!"

"Loud and clear." The toddler said, an amuse glint in his eyes.

The blonde sighed and asked her final question for the day. "Will you hurt Tsuna when he wakes up?"

"No more than necessary." Reborn said and the blonde didn't know why but she thinks the toddler is telling the truth about not hurting Tsuna unless it was necessary through, he has not answer her question on what he is.

This world was becoming weirder by the minute if you ask her.

* * *

Naru had never felt so irritated in her life and that was saying something. She was always irritated whenever someone glares at her or pretends she isn't here but it was something she is quite used to. Through hearing people whispering behind her back wasn't something she is used to. Well she was technically she is but, it was the one thing that still bothers her till this day. It also doesn't help she had a lack of sleep because of those horrible memories that kept playing through her mind.

It was like her mind didn't want her to forget that she had once upon a time been happy with Sasuke. It was like she wanted to remind her why the damn betrayal had hurt her so badly, why she had actually thought that Sasuke had a limit when it came to his decision.

She rubs her head and opened the door to her classroom, quietly slipping in as everyone were speaking to each other. She puts her bag behind her chair and sits down, looking at the clock with boredom. How long would it be before the bell rings and start the day? Another couple of minutes or would it be another hour before she hears the school bell.

"Did you hear about the fight that is going to happen between Dame-Tsuna and Mochida-senpai?" A girl whispered to her friend, who nodded her head vigorously. "I heard that the reason he was doing this is because Dame-Tsuna made Kyoko-chan cry when he confessed to her since he had been wearing his underwear."

"He confessed to Kyoko-chan while in his underwear!" The girl exclaimed. "Dame-Tsuna really is a pervert!"

Naru frowned at this piece of information. She didn't know that Tsuna liked that airhead, and she certainly can't think of the reason why. The girl seemed nice don't get her wrong but, she was so damn innocent when it came to the boys and seemed to believe whatever anyone tells her. It also doesn't help that everyone seemed to love the girl, which was really stupid since the girl didn't seem to do anything useful.

Honestly what the hell does Tsuna see in a useless girl like that?

Kyoko was the type of girl Naru hates because she reminded her of what the villagers used to think that girls should act like. They shouldn't be smarter than a boy; they shouldn't be able to fight as well as a male shinobi and that it should be better for a girl to cook then go into a battlefield. The kunoichis are treated with respect; don't get her wrong but not as much as respect she thinks they really deserved. It was unfair and sexist of them to do this, and she wishes that she would show them the real worth of a kunoichi. Tsunade did show them that Kunoichis are strong but it wasn't enough for the villagers to change their mind.

It had been a dream of hers to show them they were wrong and that have been one of her main reasons why she wanted to become a Hokage, through she can see with Tsunade that it won't be enough just to become Hokage. She has to do something so great that the villagers in her home would have no choice but to acknowledge their strength.

She grimaced at the thought of the villagers. They must be so happy when they learn she was missing and may have even have hopes that she died. Through they must be so disappointed in learning their precious Uchiha heir wasn't coming back and be even more disappointed when she comes back home. They will be so disappointed that their precious Uchiha didn't kill the demon brat but that's okay in her opinion.

She will kill Sasuke because he betrayed her the worst possible way. He broke her heart when he declared she wouldn't bring him back and that she was weak. He nearly murdered with his stupid chidori, a move she will yell at Kakashi for teaching him. He hurt her when he reminded her again about how she doesn't know the love of a mother and father, about how she can't understand his pain.

Yes, she will murder him for betraying her.

"Do you know when the match is going to be held?" One of the girls asked, snapping her from her thoughts. "Or where the fight is going to be heard?"

"Well the fight is going to be held as soon as Dame-Tsuna gets to class and he tells me that the match is going to be held in the dojo." The other girl answered, looking out at the window. "And by the looks of things, the fight is going to be held in five minutes maybe less, by the looks of Dame-Tsuna speed."

"He's going to be pulverized by Mochida-senpai." The girl said, frowning. "After all, he stands no chance against Mochida, he is after all the kendo captain."

Naru's eyes widen at this piece of information and before anyone realizes, she dashed out of the door and quickly made her way towards Tsuna's classroom. She just couldn't believe Tsuna would get himself into this situation, if anything she thought he would be smart and not get into a situation like this. He was a coward and like all cowards, they know that there are certain things you shouldn't ever do in front of a bully.

Like go and confess to the girl you like in front of them because they would do something to make you regret it. Hopefully she could get to him and find out what happens, before fixing the stupid situation he got himself into.

She really doesn't want to see him get his ass handed so badly.

"HERE COMES THE PANTSMAN!"

It seemed like Tsuna was already there and it'll be a matter of minutes before he learns of the stupid fight he will have with Mochida. She stopped running at this thought. He's going to have a fight with the idiotic Mochida and if her friend can even land a hit then, there is a small chance that no one will call him Dame-Tsuna or they'll give him a little bit respect. She grimaced at this thought. The only problem is that Tsuna doesn't have the courage to fight him nor the strength to actually beat him to the pulp.

Quite the dilemma if she thinks about it but, if Tsuna uses his head for once then maybe he can win against Mochida. Nodding her head, Naru decided that she would simply tell the boy to use his head while fighting the idiotic older boy.

The only question is Tsuna going to listen to her or not.

"You can't go home yet, Dame-Tsuna." One of the boys said, snapping her from her thoughts. Naru realized with a heavy heart that the boy was in the kendo team, which means Tsuna's fight is going to happen soon. "Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo."

She watched as they carried a protesting Tsuna towards the dojo and he looked at her pleadingly as they did it but she simply shakes her head at him. This was technically his fight, not hers. For her to fight for him would show everyone that he is a coward, something she knows he isn't. She somehow knows he is something more than what people say he is but she can't prove it to them because it is him that needs to prove it to them.

Not her because she doesn't have to prove them anything while he on hand does. He needs to prove them wrong, not her. The only help she can give him is simply a push to go into the direction and he only needs to accept the push when she offers it. Through it doesn't mean she hasn't tried to make him quit his pathetic attitude.

She tried teaching him how to punch properly but he simply squealed, saying that he doesn't want to learn how to fight. Trying to teach him to stand up for himself was proven worthless when she tried to get him to confront his bullies but, of course he simply run away from them as soon as he saw them.

She really has no idea on how to help him.

Naru was brought back to reality when she heard the sound of the student's footsteps hitting the wood of their school as they discussed happily of how badly Tsuna is going to be beaten up. She cursed under her breath and quickly follows them to watch the fight, which will either make Tsuna's reputation get better or it might get worse.

She just prays it doesn't get a worse reputation.

* * *

There were so many people in the dojo; probably half of the school was here by the looks of things. Naru grimaced at this thought. Why were so many people eager to see the boy get beaten up? He hadn't done anything to them and sure, confessing the girl he liked in his underwear wasn't the most smartest thing to do…which she must yell at him about because how could he do that to the girl.

No one in the whole world would do that, not even the most perverted boy in her village would have done that. She gulped at this thought as memories of Kiba talking about girls rushed through her mind. He was a pervert whenever he speaks about how one of the girls in their class was hot or when he spoke about his sensei. He was a sweet guy but it never changed the fact he is a pervert. The only reason why she had tolerated him was because of Hinata. Her best friend had a huge crush on him and never had the courage to confess to him.

When she asked her why, her response was:

"_I don't know if h-he likes m-me in that way or if he e-even n-notices me, Naru-chan!"_

She closed her eyes as more memories rushed through her mind. She could remember every argument she had with Hinata, every festival they had spent and all the times her friend scolded her about being reckless. About how she shouldn't be reckless when it came to fights or insult people who are older than her.

She wished all those scolding had stuck in her mind because it got her into a world where she doesn't really belong.

"There you are, hentai stalker!" Mochida yelled, snapping her out of her musing. She looked up to see Tsuna being pushed to the older boy. "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall hit you for what you did!"

Tsuna turned deathly pale at this declaration while she sighed. Was it too much to hope for him to go and give a try on this fight? Perhaps it was because no one can really change after a couple of weeks but still! She wanted him to beat the guy up and prove to everyone about how they were wrong about him.

"…It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand." Mochida said, pointing his bamboo sword at Tsuna. Naru crossed her arms at his words and bit her lips to prevent herself from yelling out that he was the idiot not Tsuna. There was no need for her to get any more attention than she already has gotten.

"You're a novice at Kendo." Mochida said, smirking at the frighten boy. "So if you get a point off me then you win! If you can't, then I win!" he then pointed his sword at Kyoko. "The prize is of course SASGAWA KYOKO!"

Naru gritted her teeth at the kendo captain and clenched her hands into a fist, ready to go punch the bastard in the nose. She wasn't angry he made Kyoko a prize; no she was fucking furious that the boy had actually had the nerve into making a girl prize. No one in the entire world would do that to anyone, only the vilest man in her world would do such a thing.

As soon as this fight was over, she was going to beat the bastard up to the point where not even his own mother can recognize him.

"Where's Sawada?" Mochida said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"He said he wanted to go to the bathroom so I let him go."

Naru's eyebrows twitch at this answer. So Tsuna thinks he is going to run away from this fight huh? Not if she has a say about it and with that thought, she pushes the other students out of the way to make her way towards the brown-haired boy before he runs away.

She has to change his mind.

* * *

She runs in the corridors, twisting and turning as she follows the scent of Tsuna and finally stops running when she sees him walking casually in the corridor. He didn't seem to care about the fact everyone wasn't surprise he would run away nor did he seem to care that he was making a bigger fool of himself for not fighting the older boy. He doesn't seem to give a damn about how he was making his reputation even worse.

She will make him give a damn.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Naru yelled, glaring at the boy as he turned around to face her.

"N-Naru?" He squeaked, gulping at the glare she was giving him. "W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

The blonde didn't answer his question immediately, choosing to walk towards him with an ugly scowl on her lips. He gulped and inched away from her, looking ready to run but before he had the chance, the blonde grabbed him by the collar. He wasn't going to get away from her that easily.

"Why the hell were you thinking of running away! Do you not realize how much of a fool you are making of yourself by running away! Do you really want those bastard to bully you for the rest of your fucking life!" She snarled, poking his chest hard and he winced. "Because Tsunayoshi, keep doing that and they'll continue calling you Dame-Tsuna!"

"B-But I-I can't win against M-Mochida-senpai!"

The blonde's eyebrows twitched and answered. "Who gives a fuck if you beat him! Beating the crap out of him doesn't matter but just fighting him would! If you lose to him then no one cares but because you turned up to the fight and actually fought him then that when someone cares and actually remembers!"

"B-But he w-will beat t-the crap out o-of me!" He protested

"So what if he beats the bloody crap out of you, Tsunayoshi!" She said coldly. "If he beats the crap out of you then it only shows the fact that he is a bloody coward who can't even ask the girl he likes without showing how strong he is! However if you stand there and you fight him then it shows everyone else that you're taking it like a man and that they are wrong about you!"

"N-Naru…"

"Don't Naru me, Tsuna! I know that you aren't what they say you are and it's high time that you see yourself as someone more than this!" She puts him down in the floor. "If you don't come back to the dojo then Mochida will go and have Kyoko, something I'll tell you without doubt that she doesn't like."

"B-But she likes M-Mochida-senpai!"

"She will be a very stupid girl if she likes a sexist jerk who declared her to be a prize!" Naru said dryly, staring hard in his eyes. "No girl likes to be seen as a prize Tsuna but they will like it if someone will defend them from those accusation…so take my advice, if you want her to notice you then you fight for her or tell the fucking jerk that Kyoko isn't a prize to be won."

"W-Why a-are you telling m-me this?"

"_Get away from her! She hasn't done anything wrong to you!"_

Those had been Sasuke words a few years before the massacre. He said those words to the bullies that have been trying to beat her up, who had immediately stop beating her when they saw him defending her. They immediately taunted him, telling him how he doesn't know anything about her, something that was quite true at the time. Instead of being scared, he just stood there and told them that they were a bunch of idiots for hurting her. He got himself beaten up but not once did he cry.

That had been the first time she met Sasuke and that had been the first day that marked their friendship because after that, she took him to her favorite ramen stand. Till this day, she can't ever forget what he did and maybe that's why it killed her heart when he did this to her. It hurt her so much because he had been the first person to recognize her, the first person who wasn't afraid of her and was the first kid to treat her with kindness.

"No reason Tsuna but for you to know how to actually get a girl." She sighed. "You should also know this, if you defend her then she will remember you…for the rest of her life."

With those words, she walks away from him and quietly made her way towards the dojo, hoping her friend would simply takes her advice and fight. The dojo was still crowded and many students were still whispering to themselves about what happened ten minutes ago.

Honestly these people can talk.

Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of running feet coming towards the dojo, getting louder and louder by each passing second. What the hell was happening? Were the teachers coming here to stop the fight? No they wouldn't do such a thing since it was happening before school time so it really wasn't any of their business.

The doors busted open, revealing a furious Tsuna who wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. Naru's eyebrows twitch at this; feeling suddenly tempted to punch the boy for coming here in his underwear but controlled her temper. After the fight she would yell at him for going to a damn fight in his underwear. She frowned, suddenly noticing that there was something wrong with him. His eyes seemed weird in her opinion but that isn't what bothers her. No, what bothers her is the complete switch in personality.

He looked ready to fight and didn't look one bit scared. This was the weird because he should be at least a little bit scared to fight against the kendo captain yet, he seems to be completely confident through he seemed wild. Something wasn't right about this. She knows Tsuna well enough to know he isn't the type of guy not to be scared of fighting a bully.

She had even tried to make him backtalk a bully and that just made him frightened! How the hell fighting a bully wouldn't make him not scared? No, there has to be something to it. She searched any signs for what was possessing him to behave like this but found no hint to the question. He just looked a little bit crazed but that's it.

Naru shook her head at this and watched carefully as Tsuna's head broke the bamboo stick, hitting Mochida's head during the process. Everyone gasped in surprise at this while her frown deepened. Yes, something was wrong with Tsuna but for the life of hers she can't figure out what. She grimaced when she saw Tsuna that he was straddling Mochida, putting his hand way up.

There was something seriously wrong with Tsuna.

"What's Dame-Tsuna doing!" One of the boys beside her yelled, gawking at the scene in front of them. Naru winced at the loudness of his voice, rubbing her ears before reverting her attention back to her friend. She chuckled when she saw that Tsuna was pulling Mochida's hair out of his head.

Her friend might be acting weird but he was being hilarious by pulling the arrogant man's hair. Now that will teach the bastard for actually thinking of making a girl as a prize through, now it makes her wonder what was wrong with her friend. Her eyes widened when she saw that Tsuna had pulled out all of the arrogant captain's hair out, making the boy now bold. Quite intelligent in making the boy realizes his stupid mistake. Naru smiled at this thought and smiled even wider when she saw that the flag was raised.

Through her smile didn't last long because it wasn't long as she realize that there was something wrong with this. He won yes but his behavior had been so weird and so very wild. It was almost like he was in control of himself and it makes her wonder what caused him to suddenly have this sudden change of personality.

Something wasn't adding up in her opinion and she would ask Tsuna but he seemed a little bit occupied with getting a lot of praises from everyone in their school. She frowned and noticed that her friend had gone back to looking completely normal. It was almost like what she had just seen had just been her figment of her imagination.

Maybe it was. Maybe she was being paranoid about what was happening to Tsuna.

Yes, she was just imagining him having a complete switch in personality because she had a lack of sleep from those dreams.

Not once did Naru realize she was being watched by the fedora-wearing toddler.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**OBSERVER01:** I'm happy to know it was a good chapter and the chances of Naru getting into a fight with Hibari in this story might come up and it might be soon but if she beats him, well we just have to wait and see.

**917brat:** It's good to know that the last chapter was real good and I'm happy to know that you love how Naru stood up to those bullies. Yes, when she came to KHR world, her chakra control had gotten even worse and Kurama is still there but he won't appear anytime soon.

**Sharkdude5:** I'm glad to know that it was a great chapter.

**xDARK. CHAOSRABBITx :** It's nice to know that the last chapter was great. Through Naru and Reborn are similar in some aspects but they are very completely different in terms of how they treat Tsuna and the same can be said for Gokudera as you soon see. I was planning of making Naru walk and answer the question like a boss but decided it wouldn't seem to suit the situation she was in. Yes, Mochida is upperclassman and the arrogant prick was some random character I made up. As for Naru's flames, well I haven't decided on whether I should give her one or not.

**Raging Berseker:** I'm happy to know that you think this chapter is nice and you're right about Reborn being weary of the unknown as for him motivating Naru to go back into fighting shape, well we just have to wait and see. The same goes for learning new things about the KHR reality.

**Clueless. anime .fan:** There'll be more chapters to come and I'm pleased to know that you love this chapter.

**DarknessDragon78:** I hope this chapter had made you want to read some more.

**ddcj1990:** It's good to know that the last chapter was great and that you can't wait to read more chapters of this story.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Naru sighed, she was glad today was Friday since it meant it was the last day of the school week! She didn't love school! Especially this school where they weren't even taught to fight! How the hell was she supposed to get even stronger if she doesn't have any fights or have a training ground? If she doesn't find a place to train soon, she will loose any skills she has and maybe get weaker. No way was Naru Uzumaki going to let herself become weak! She scowled as she walked through the gates of the school.

Still, she can't get any stronger until she finds a good training place.

"You broke the school rules, herbivore."

Naru stopped and turned to face the person who spoke to her, ready to snap she hadn't broken any school rules as far as she was concerned. An older boy was staring impassively at her, clutching some weird weapon tightly, and looking ready to fight her. Normally, she will be all up for a fight. She loved a good brawl when she was younger, and she still does but she knows it was her recklessness in fighting that got her here.

So does she want to be reckless in fighting this guy?

The answer was a definite no.

"I haven't broken any school rules as far as I'm concerned," Naru said, pursing her lips at the boy and looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Yes, almost everyone was gawking at her and the boy, a few were giving her pitying looks. Why the hell should she be pitied? It wasn't like this boy could actually do some serious damage to her. As far as she was concerned, in this town there was only one person who can beat her, Reborn. She wasn't an idiot, she could see from his body language that he was stronger than her.

How strong he was, she doesn't know and she doesn't have any intention of knowing.

Opening her mouth, she wanted to ask the boy what school rules she had broken but before she could even form the words, the older boy swung his strange weapon at her. She ducked under his weapon and instinctively kicked the boy in the stomach. He blocked the attack with the weapon. Using his other hand, he tried to hit her in the head.

"What the fuck are you doing, teme? I haven't broken any school rules as far as I'm concerned!" She snarled, blocking another attack. "You don't attack people in the middle of school! And secondly, why the hell do you call me an herbivore, huh? Humans are omnivores, and I definitely love my meat!"

The fact he was still attacking made her think the boy wasn't listening to her. She winced when the boy hit her in the stomach with his weapon. This boy was actually quite good in fighting. Better than, some of the weaklings in the school that is for certain. She stepped to the side, barely missing his attack. Still why the hell was she always getting the violent ones after her? She grabbed the boy's weapons, hoping it would stop him fighting her. It didn't. The boy immediately tried to kick her with his leg. She let go of one weapon to block his attack. She grabbed the other weapon and at the same time, she immediately gave the boy a good kick in the stomach but not before snatching the weapons away from him.

That will teach him to attack her.

Naru pointed the weapon at his chest and said in an icy tone, "Tell me, why the hell did you attack me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Your hair is blond, herbivore."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, idiot! Like I didn't know my damn hair is blond," Naru snapped jabbing the weapon tightly in the boy's chest, ignoring the whispers from the other students. "Why should you care about my hair colour, huh? And I'm not a fucking herbivore! Now explain to me why do you give a damn about my hair colour huh?"

"Hn. The hair colour is forbidden."

Naru lips twitched at this piece of information and it was taking all of her willpower not to slap the boy for saying this, "So you attacked me for no good reason because of my hair colour, huh? Well bastard, you should know that I didn't dye my hair colour blond so, I haven't really broken any rules!" she yelled, jabbing his weapon against his chest.

"Hn."

He was starting to remind her of Sasuke with all of his hns and she wanted to kill this bastard, but she knows it will be a good idea for her to keep her temper in check.

"Now if I give you back your weapon, do you promise not to hit me with it?" Naru asked pursing her lips at him. "Because I don't want to go to class late!"

"Hn." She will take that as a yes.

Naru immediately dropped the weapons onto the boy's chest and turned away from him. The bastard actually hit her in the stomach; no one in this school had been strong enough to attack her. No one had been fast enough to attack her in this place. She hadn't been kicked for so long, not since the fight with Sasuke. She grimaced. This guy was strong, not as strong as her but only because she got some experience with fighting. Still, he will get stronger that much can be certain since he did improve while they were fighting.

She grinned at this.

Maybe she had found a worthy opponent after all.

"What's your name, Herbivore," The guy asked impassively and Naru turned around to look at the boy. She frowns when she realized the boy seemed to be struggling to stand properly. Maybe, she had kicked him a little bit hard in the stomach, countless people have told her she packed a mean kick and punch. Only Sasuke seemed to be able to handle her punches and kicks.

"Now, why should I tell you that, bastard?" Naru said, smiling mockingly at the dark-haired boy, "You never told me your name so why should I? Besides I doubt you would remember my name since you don't seem to be the type to call people by their name!"

The boy growled at her, looking furious at her lack of obedience and she smirked at him. Her smirk was soon replaced with a scowl when the boy lunged at her. This was one persistent guy. She leaned away from his weapon, and slammed her fist against his chest. He dodged it and slammed his weapon against her leg. She jumped up, avoiding his attack. As soon as she landed, she blocked his two weapons with her hands. As much as she wanted to continue the fight, they were having people talking about her and she doesn't like people talking about her. Well she did but not in this world.

"To answer your question, my name is Uzumaki Naru!" Naru answered, effectively dodging his attack.

He lunged at her. She stepped to the right, avoiding his weapons, and did a quick chop in his back. This was getting quite fun, and he was really making her work for it. She should continue fighting him but sadly she had stupid classes to get too. So with that thought, she dodged his swinging weapons and took her bag and ran away from him.

"See ya later, bastard, sorry I didn't finish this lovely fight but I can't be late for class, can I?" Naru asked sarcastically, running inside the building, leaving every student to gawk at her and the dark-haired boy growling in frustration.

She stopped running when she noticed a scowling silver-haired boy being shown around by one of the school teachers, and shrugged lazily before going back walking into the direction of her classroom. It was good to know she wasn't going to be the only new student in her year. At least now, maybe kids will have fun making rumors about someone else instead of her. Hell they may even bother him instead of bothering her will their endless chatter.

Naru grinned, good mood thoroughly brightened as she hummed in happiness, a day without someone chattering to her about something she doesn't or making some stupid rumor about her. The things they say about her insulted her! Yakuza, seriously! Sure she has gotten into a lot of fights but it certainly doesn't mean she is in cohorts with them! Does she seriously behave in a way to make them think like this? Probably. Still it was funny, the idea of her being in Yakuza. She hates those types of bastard. And besides, the idea of being in one disgusts her. They had no honor, no dignity and certainly have disgusting habits if you asked her. But this could be different here; maybe the Yakuza might have gotten some good habits here.

"Naru-san!" Oh great, it was another annoying classmate.

Naru grimaced before putting on a wide fake smile starching her face, as one of the girls in her class approached her with a smile, "Have you seen the new student, Naru-san? I heard from the other girls the new student is a boy! They say he's some foreigner, like you! And if he is, do you think the new boy is hot? And what do you think he might act like?" the girl asked excitedly, making the wide fake smile on Naru's face lessen.

"I don't know if the new student is hot and I really don't care. To answer your question if I've seen the new student, yeah I did and yes he is a boy. From what I seen from him, he doesn't seem like the friendly type," she answered as they made their way down the corridor. The girl nodded.

"Do you think he might be the bad boy type then?" she asked as Naru opened the sliding door of their classroom.

"The bad boy type? What the hell is the bad boy type?" the blond-haired girl asked as she took a seat beside the window while the girl took the seat behind her. Turning around, she faced the girl, whose mouth was wide opened. Naru furrowed her eyebrows, was it really surprising she didn't understand what the bad boy type is? When it came to boys, she was as clueless as Tsuna, was with girls.

"You don't know! They are the type who don't like authority, never follow the rules and always have some kind of personal problem or done something very bad," the girl said, smiling and giggling at just the mere idea of a bad boy. "You know they're a challenge for girls like me."

"Oh?"

The girl nodded savagely at this. "Of course, we want to change the boy into becoming a better person because we think we can make him a better person."

"I see." Naru really didn't but the idea was still there, and it kind of explains a few things. Explains why Sakura and the other girls in the Academy had been so obsessed in getting Sasuke to like him. The boy certainly did fit in the criteria of being a bad boy. He definitely didn't follow the rules, had a lot of personal problems and definitely did something very bad. Shoving the chidori through her fucking chest definitely made him do something bad. He was definitely a bad person! The bastard never thought of anyone but himself! Always seeming to forget, she had been there for him. She can name every bad occasion that happened to him and his reactions, and each single time she was there to help him.

Hell, she helped him when his brother had murdered his whole clan. Teaching him how to cook, how to clean and how to manage his money, it wasn't an adult who taught him! It was her! She could have not teach him but it felt like her own duty to at least help him try to get to the used to the idea he didn't have any parents to do it. She did it because she wanted to help him from one orphan to another. And how does he repay her back? He tried to kill her. It was like all of the times she helped him meant nothing to him.

When she sees the duck-haired bastard again, she was going to tear him from limb to limb. She would find a way to make him feel the pain and anger she felt when he declared to her that she didn't know what the hell it was like to have family. Just the mere memory made her feel white-hot rage. Well at least the bastard knew his family, she didn't! She had to grow up watching kids go back home with their parents while she go back home! At least he knew what the love of a mother and father was like. She never did. If anything the damn boy was lucky he knew his parents because, she would have given everything to know hers were.

"Sensei, is it true that there is going to be a new student in our year? And if it, is the new student going to be in our class?" A girl asked giddily as their homeroom teacher entered their classroom with her books underneath her arm. Their sensei blinked and pursed her lips, staring at the female student with disapproval and annoyance, she dropped her books onto the table, sighing while shaking her head at the girl. It was a well-known fact to everyone in the class, the girl was the worst kind of gossip.

"Yes, there's a new student in your year and no he won't be in our class," the teacher told them sternly, "Now sit down, we're going to have class! We're not here to gossip about the new student or anyone! Open your books and turn to page 50! If I hear anyone of you chattering about it during class then you can expect me to change your places!"

Grinning, Naru opened her book and turned to the page their teacher stated. At least the teachers here have a good head in their shoulder, actually make the students keep quiet and help the students. Or this may be because this teacher was the only one who did this. Still who cared, now she won't have to deal with them chattering about the boy. This was really going to be a good day for her.

* * *

Tsuna had never wished he had Naru in his class until the very moment the new boy came and kicked his table. If Naru was here then the girl would have yelled at the boy, maybe even punch the new boy in the face. But not before yelling at him about how he should man up and tell the boy what the hell was his problem. He gulped at the mere image of his friend yelling at him. In second thoughts, he was glad Naru wasn't in his class. She would yell at him for not standing up, and will find some way of making him feel guilty for not standing up for himself.

"Know him, Tsuna?" One of his classmates asked as he put his seat and table back into place, "Cuz, it seems like he has some kind of grudge against you."

"No, I don't know him!" He snapped, gulping when he feels a heated glare directed at him. Now, he really wished that Naru was here with them. The girl always seemed to find a way to scare the bullies; in fact almost everyone was terrified of her. Almost everyone thought she was punk. Which was kind of understandable but Naru wasn't a bad person. Sure, she was a little bit violent, has a horrible temper, get into fights with the bullies and she does yell a lot but she was a nice person. She stands up against bullies, a few times she had helped him with his homework and she did give him advice when it came to girls and other things, although, he was a little bit too much of coward to use her advice. If she knew he wasn't taking her advice, she will yell at him and make arguments about how he needs to prove to the world he wasn't Dame-Tsuna.

He sighed at this thought. Naru seemed to be the only one who doesn't believe that he's no good and insists he just need to have the willpower and confidence to actually to do better. Easy for her to say, she was very confident in herself. Quite understandable if he had her scary fighting skill then he would be confident too. He should have actually stayed in her fighting lessons, then again he doesn't want to hear that scary tone of hers when he doesn't do things properly. It doesn't look like it but Naru scared the crap out of him. Was it even possible for someone to be terrified of a girl?

When a girl is like Naru, the answer was definitely yes. Especially if said girl was furious then he is fucking terrified of her.

Damn it, the girl even gave him her bad habit of swearing constantly.

Tsuna shuddered as a memory of Naru violently beating the Kendo Captain rushed through her mind. She hadn't shown him any mercy. She punched the older boy repeatedly in the face and kicked him in the balls because she couldn't forgive the fact he decided to make a girl a prize. She had twisted the boy's arm, nearly chocked the boy to death and don't let him get started about how she send the boy to the hospital with a broken ribs and other nasty things. That day Tsuna learned never ever make Naru angry because if you do, she will find a way to make you go to the hospital.

And Reborn said he should be more like Naru.

Was he mad?

Naru was well known for getting into fights with everyone. He can't remember a day without Naru getting into some kind of fight with someone. Like today. He had to come to school and see the blond-haired girl fighting with Hibari! Of all the people she had to fight, it had to be Hibari! It was a miracle she lasted with him; much less not get any injuries from the older boy. Now that he thinks about it, Naru seemed to have enjoyed fighting him and he didn't know why but he had a feeling Naru had been playing around with him. Must have been his imagination since no one can really hold back with Hibari. No one had really lasted long with the boy also but Naru did.

It makes him wonder just how strong Naru really is.

Scary strong that much can be certain and he hoped Naru would never use that strength of hers against him because, he doubt he could survive her kicks. If the Kendo Captain couldn't handle it then what hopes does he have? He bet if Naru could hear his thoughts, she would tell him to stop being a wimp and takes her punches like a real man. Well, it's a good thing she couldn't read minds and wasn't in his class. Still he hoped the girl wasn't going to get into too much trouble with Hibari after pulling the stunt she did or become his target. The girl won't ever have another peaceful day in her life if Hibari ever takes an interest her.

* * *

"Naru-san, is it really true you got into a fight with Hibari-senpai?" A girl whispered in front of her while their teacher's back was turned away from them. The girl's eyes were lit up with eagerness, waiting for her to confirm the stories that had been spread around by some stupid numbskull who can't control his mouth.

Naru closed her eyes, reminding herself she couldn't punch this stupid girl for asking her this question during class. Punching a student will mean she goes to the principle's office and she would like to have a whole school year where she isn't send to the office. Principle office in your first year of school means a lot of attention and she would like to be invisible for the rest of her school life.

Knowing her luck, she won't ever have that opportunity.

"If I said yes, would you shut your mouth and do your work?" Naru asked with a dark glint in her eyes, the girl gulped and nodded her head vigorously at her, "Then if you're talking about the dark-haired bastard from this morning, the answer is yes. I did fight the bastard."

The girl looked wide-eyed at this piece of information, quickly turning her head away from her to tell this to her partner. Naru thinned her lips, stupid of her to forget her classmates have a nasty habit of spreading rumors and gossip. Honestly the girls reminded her of Sakura and Ino with their horrible habits of spreading rumors and gossiping about other people.

She gulped.

She missed the two girls. Annoying as they were, they were still her friends, not her closest friends but still a friend of hers. Ino had always complained about the way she dressed and her lack of interest with boys while Sakura always tried to hit her when she did something wrong. Sure, at time she felt like she was being used by them to get closer to Sasuke but in the end of the day they were her friends.

At times, they made her wanted to murder them especially whenever they accused her of liking Sasuke. Sure she wanted to cry when the two started into getting a fight over said boy and at times, she and Hinata had to play mediator between the two of them. She did have to listen to Ino rant about how she and Sakura were going to take Sasuke and had to remind the girl, she never saw Sasuke like that.

To her, Sasuke had always been the guy friend. Sure, at one point she might have developed more than platonic feelings for him but that all went down the drain when he nearly killed her. A guy who wants to kill you isn't the type of guy you should have feelings for. No matter how much you understand each other, it just can't work when a boy forgets about all the things you done for them and nearly kills you.

She should want to kill him but she can't. Because a huge part of her still sees him as the person who first accepted her, still see him as the boy who gave her first smile. She still cared for him and no matter how much she denies it she still cares for the stupid bastard. She hates him, don't get her wrong and she will hurt him for what he did but she still thinks of him as her best friend.

Naru doubts that will ever changed but it doesn't mean she can't wish for her to stop thinking like that.

The front door suddenly opened, and everyone in the classroom turned their heads to look at the person interrupting their class. Almost immediately everyone gulped at the sight of the man while Naru just frowned. The guy was a weirdo if you asked her because of his strange haircut. He also seemed too old for school and his own uniform looked different from theirs, which is unfair! She didn't want to wear a skirt but was forced too because of the stupid dress code. The armband around his arm told her he was a prefect, telling her he belonged to this school.

They let guys as old as him into school? This school really was different from Konoha.

"I would like to see Uzumaki Naru, please," The man said surveying the classroom for her. Naru slumped against her seat, closing her eyes as everyone turned their attention to her. First off, why does this guy want to see her? And secondly could someone kill her please? She didn't want any attention to herself. She shook her head at this, well it was too late now wasn't it.

Standing up, she looked at the guy once over and said to him, "Yeah?"

The strange-haircut guy blinked his eyes but quickly regained his composure and said calmly to her, "Follow me. The Disciplinary Committee President wants to see you."

Everyone stared at her, opening and closing their mouths, acting as if being seen by this guy was the worst thing that can happened. Maybe it was but she doesn't know what she had done to be called up by them. "Why the hell should I come with you? I can't simply leave a lesson because of some committee can I?" she asked, staring coldly at him.

"It's alright, Uzumaki-san when the President calls you, you have no choice but to go," Her teacher explained shakily pursing his lips at the boy. "Your classmates will tell you about all what you missed! So there's nothing to worry about."

Naru blinked and blinked again, unsure if she heard the teacher properly but the shaky nod from the teacher told her she hadn't imagined his answer. Sighing, she walked to the door, ignoring the irritating whispers from her stupid classmates. The man nodded at her, gesturing at her to follow him and normally she will tell him she didn't need to be shown but, she doesn't know the place like the back of her hand.

Who the hell was the guy who called her and what did she do deserved this? This was really going to be a long day.

* * *

Hibari leaned back on his chair leisurely, a report in his right hand. The paper contained basic knowledge about the blond-haired girl he fought but unfortunately, it was the only piece of information he got. The other resources he has hadn't gotten any information about her, not even the place she was born. It was almost like the girl was a phantom but those things don't really exist as far as he was concerned and he wouldn't even care, if it wasn't for the fact the girl had been able to land a hit on him. If someone is able to hit him then they interest him, the only way he can satisfy this curiosity is by doing research. Hence, why he decided to do some digging on her.

According from the school reports in his hand, she was currently living with Sawada family and had attended school overseas in some place called Konohagakure. He had no idea where the hell the place is and who would name their town the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She had no grades from her previous school, no comments and there was no name of her school making it hard for him to track it down. There wasn't even any information about the place she was born, odd but not unheard of. It might not be a well-known place so it would make sense if there were no information about it. Her school grades here were in the beginning average, except for Math, which was above average, but were now going slightly above average.

None of that interests him. What interests him was her strength. She was a strong, stronger than any of the herbivore in this school at the very least and might be one of the strongest fighters in Namimori. Might be one of the most annoying ones too, if her lack of politeness and temper tells him anything.

Hibari put down the report on the table and folded his arms. There was something about the girl that made him curious; it wasn't her strength but something else entirely. It wasn't the lack of fear from him that was curious; it's an interesting thing to see but it wasn't that. There was something about her he couldn't put his hands to it.

The sounds of footsteps were getting closer to his office, usually he would be annoyed but it was class time and no one dared to walk near his office. He knew it was Kusakabe bringing in the herbivore.

"Hey," Hibari said smirking at the irritated expression on the Herbivore's face.

"It was you who fucking took me out of class! Did you know I had lessons, bastard!" The girl snarled at him, swinging her fist at him. He dodged her punch and was ready to punch her when Kusakabe pulled the girl back, looking quite concern for the girl's safety. The girl wasn't like the other herbivores, she could actually handle his attacks.

"Hibari-san, what's happening?" Kusakabe asked struggling to hold the furious girl. The boy cried out when the girl slammed her foot on his, making Kusakabe to drop her.

"Tell me why the fuck did you call me out of my class, bastard!" The girl snarled, putting her hands on her hips. "If it's me fighting you then I've no reason to fight you when I should be in class! Now tell me why am I here?"

He didn't bother explaining to the girl, stalking towards the girl with his gaze solely on her. She was different from other girls, while others would have flinch at his stare, she simply glared at him, waiting for him to respond to her question.

He attacked her. The girl dodged his attack and punched him in the stomach. He blocked her punch, inwardly wincing at the force. Smart of him not to use his tonfa against her because it could have broke his weapon. She held onto his fist and kicked him in the head. He blocked her attack. He tried to do a quick chop on the neck but the girl easily blocked him. She held onto his hands tightly and did a fast kick to his head. He dodged it but the girl must have anticipated it, since she smirked and punched him in the face.

He staggered and fell down on his seat. Kusabake frowned, opening his mouth to no doubt ask him why he did what he did but closed it, probably knowing he would never answer his question. The boy stared at him and then to the blond-haired girl staring coldly at him.

"Wow," Hibari said, standing up from the couch.

The girl arched her eyebrows at him and said incredulously, "I punched you in the face and all you can say is wow! What type of weirdo are you?"

He lunged at her and she blocked his attack, but that had been his plan. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the disciplinary committee room, causing the girl to yell out in anger. The girl blinked her eyes when she sees he pushed her into the couch. He was a lot of things but it doesn't mean, he doesn't treat a girl nicely.

Most of the time.

The girl sat up straight and narrowed her eyes, scowling at him before flickering her eyes towards him and then to the office. She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What the hell do you want from me, bastard?"

"Close the door, Kusakabe Tetsuya," he commanded, not bothering to answer her question just yet.

The tall boy did as he was told, staring at him with bewilderment as he walked towards the furious blonde. Hibari slammed his tonfa against the girl's chest but the blonde immediately blocked it with her hands.

"You know bastard, I would have the wrong idea if it wasn't for the fact your friend was here and if you haven't kept fighting at him," the girl said dryly, scowling at him. "Now, bastard tell me why the hell you called me out of the class!"

He was half-tempted to hit her again but he kept his temper in check and said, "Uzumaki Naru, you'll join the Disciplinary Committee."

The herbivore's eye twitched at his words, "And why the hell would I join your little group, huh? I've got a life you know!" she retorted, glaring at him.

"This is a order, not a request herbivore." He pressed the tonfa harder in her hand.

"And bastard, you're an idiot if you think I take orders from a guy like you!" She snarled, glaring at him.

Hibari pressed the tonfa harder and the girl gritted her teeth at him. This girl was an idiot if she thinks he would give her choice on following his orders or not. No one says no to him. To show this, he hit her with his tonfa and the girl winced at the impact of the tonfa.

"You broke the rules by having blond hair," Hibari said, making the girl scowled at him.

"And I don't have any control of what colour my hair is, baka!" The girl snarled at him, standing up from the couch and jabbing her finger at his chest.

He smirked at her and said, "You'll be working for the Disciplinary Committee. This is to be your punishment for breaking the school rules."

The girl looked ready to argue with him but shook her head and snatched the armband from his hand, muttering about how her life just simply got even shittier. It seemed like he had gotten someone to handle the unimportant parts of his job, and allowed him to do what he pleases.

She will be an interesting case.

"You start tomorrow."

"WHAT! But tomorrow is Saturday, bastard!"

She's going to be annoying to deal with but it is the best way for him to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Tsuna had been afraid of a lot of things in his life and he could give you a list of the things he was afraid of but he didn't have the time to give a person list of them. Just know, the number one thing scary thing to him was not Reborn, it was a furious Naru. The older girl looked like she was going to murder someone and he didn't want to be a receiving end of her fury.

"N-Naru! W-What happened?"

Naru smiled coldly and answered, "Nothing you need to worry about Tsuna but all you need to know if I see a dark-haired prefect then you can bet your ass I'll fucking murder him!"

"W-WHAT!" Tsuna said gulping. What the hell happened to make Naru seemed so furious? The last time she said this was with the Kendo Captain and she actually send him to the hospital. Now, she wanted to actually murder someone. Why the hell was his friend crazy? Or violent! Why couldn't Naru be a normal girl and not think of violence for once in her life.

"I'm kidding, Tsuna! I'm not going to murder someone!"

Tsuna didn't really believe her about not going to murder someone but for the sake of his safety and sanity, he will just pretend to believe her. He winced when he bumped into something hard and gulped when he saw he bumped into one of the upperclassmen, who turned to stare at him. Naru stopped walking, turning around to face him and sighed at him.

"I might have broken a bone," The boy said, sneering at him.

"Really now? Why don't I break another bone for you!" Naru said icily, making the boy gulped and turned around to face her. Tsuna watched in amazement when the older boy turned pale at the sight of Naru, before running away from her. The girl had only been here for a month and she got even the upperclassman afraid of her. It's a good thing she was his friend and not his enemy because, he wouldn't survive if he had her as his enemy.

"Pathetic," Another boy said, causing Tsuna to turn around to see the new boy staring at him with hatred. "You got a girl standing up for you!"

Tsuna winced at the reminder and Naru turned around to glare at the boy, who stopped scowling but he didn't seem to be too scared of Naru. That's a first but the boy shouldn't make Naru angry. The blonde turned around and smiled at him, Tsuna knew the smile spelled trouble for him. This was the same smile that Naru had when she announced he was going to confront his bullies and also announced she was going to force him to fight.

Yes, Naru was going to get him into trouble.

"You know Tsuna doesn't need me to stand up for me, in fact Tsuna can go and have a fight with you if you like," Naru suggested grinning evilly at the boy. Tsuna paled and furiously shook his head at the idea, the glare from Naru immediately stopped him from shaking his head. The glare promised if he doesn't fight the guy then she will make his life a personal living hell.

Like it already wasn't! With Reborn as his tutor, his life was hell! And he didn't want to die from being beaten up by the scary transfer student but he doesn't want to suffer Naru's wrath.

So he did the only sensible thing to do at the time, he run away from the two.

* * *

Naru sighed at the sight of Tsuna running. She was expecting him to run and it certainly surprised her when the silver-haired boy runs after him, no doubt trying to get into a fight with Tsuna. She would go save the poor from his fate but she wanted to teach him a good lesson and fighting the boy would teach him a lot of things. Like, how she isn't going to save his ass every single time.

She does have a life you know! And it doesn't revolve around fighting. She wanted to do some research on how to get back home because she can't stay here. She doesn't belong here. She had so many people depending on her, and there was the fact she made a stupid promise to Sakura about bringing a certain ungrateful bastard back home. Now she didn't want to bring him back but she always keep a promise, not matter how much she dislikes it. It was the only way she knows she had honor because, a person must always keep their promise.

No matter how much it hurts them.

She promised to make Tsuna a better person and she will. Her way was simply making him confront people, he normally wouldn't confront, try to make him do things he wouldn't do and also make him frightened of her so he would do her bidding. Not like her but the boy would come to like the fact he is scared of her. Not today, not tomorrow but definitely one day in the future, where he is all famous and looks back into the past.

"You're not going to help him?" Reborn asked, as Naru turned around to face him.

"I can't save his ass every single time," Naru said, wincing at the sound of explosions going off. "Hopefully, this will teach him that he needs to man up! And give me some form of entertainment."

"Would you like to watch him handle the fight?"

"Nope, got more important things to do…like finding out what the hell I missed during class," Naru said, clasping her hands behind her neck. "But Reborn, if you're going to see the fight then can you possibly take a video of it for me?"

The toddler arched an eyebrow and Naru grinned. "It's good blackmail material and it'll be useful if I want him to do some of my chores," she explained to the toddler.

The toddler nodded his head and before she could even blink, the toddler was gone and she was standing alone in the hallway. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the library, knowing she should take this opportunity to do her research.

* * *

"Reborn! You know this guy!" Tsuna shouted, flickering his eyes from Reborn to the new boy, Gokudera. He could see that Naru wasn't here and he was secretly glad because Naru would yell at him if he doesn't fight this guy. She would make him feel guilty and he doesn't want to be guilty than he already does about being called a dame.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy," Reborn said giving him that stupid smile he despised so much. Tsuna gulped, this guy was in the Mafia and that means he has the potential of killing him. He doesn't want to die yet but he doesn't want Naru to kill him either so maybe it'll be a good idea to fight him. "It's my first time meeting him as well though."

"So you're the Nono's highly trusted assassin, Reborn," Gokudera said, staring at Reborn. Tsuna raised his eyebrows at this, he didn't know that his sadistic tutor was a very powerful person but it does make sense. It explains why Naru doesn't fight with Reborn since her friend always told him that she doesn't have a death wise.

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna gulped and for a brief moment he wanted to run away from this guy but a memory of Naru telling him that he can't always run away from fights, no matter how dangerous it is. There are just some things more important and if he used his head for once, Tsuna knew he couldn't run away from this guy since, he can always find him.

It also doesn't help he's frightened of Naru's reaction.

"Yeah that's right, well let us continue with the killing," Reborn said, swinging his legs.

He really hate Reborn for ruining his life.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**OBSERVERo1: **Good to know it was a good chapter and you will find out some time quite soon.

**xDark. Chaosraabbitx** :I'm happy to know it is a great chapter and yes I noticed that Giotto and Minato look alike and Tsuna will stop being irritating in a couple of chapters. I won't be able to update regularly for any of the stories so the next chapter might not be until next year.

**Sharkdude5: **Good to know it was a great chapter.

**Raging Berseker:** I will try to make sure that we have balanced perspectives between Tsuna and Naru in the future and Naru will set a lot of people straight.

**Annabelle:** I hope this chapter was good and that it is worth the wait.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their favorites and follows. This chapter has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for Naruto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chronicles. I really hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was official.

Naru Uzumaki officially hated Hibari with all of her heart. The bastard made her go to school on a Saturday morning, daring to say that if she didn't come then he would make one of his goons come and get her, themselves. Then as soon as she passed through the doors of the school, the bastard handed her paperwork. Paperwork! And ordered her to do the damn paperwork for him while he did god knows what.

This wasn't fair! How the hell could she control her hair colour, huh? She inherited her hair colour from someone in her family. It wasn't like she had dyed her hair blond like some of the nitwits in their school. Even then, she hadn't seen them being punished like she had been. They got beaten up and were then handed detention. None of those brainless, self-centered, vain bullies were ordered to be a part of the disciplinary committee.

She sighed and looked down at the paperwork, squinting her eyebrows as she read the paperwork before raising her eyebrows in disbelief. Was this a legitimate document? Because she couldn't fandom the idea of the hospital requesting permission from a high school kid. It was just mind-blowing and a little bit strange. She shook her head at this thought and signed the document.

"You're Naru-san, aren't you?" Kusakabe asked as she took another piece of paperwork from the pile that Hibari gave her. She turned her head, raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly at the guy, who wore the same clothes as everyone else in the room. "You're not what we're expecting you to be."

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows and asked icily, "What were you expecting me to be like? An idiot? A troublemaker?"

"Well kinda, you must have done something to impress or pissed Hibari," Kusakabe said, looking at her expectantly. "He rarely brings people in the disciplinary committee, not unless he have some use for them and even then that rarely happens."

"I think the only use I'm to him is doing his fucking paperwork!" Naru answered, gesturing to the stacks and stacks of paperwork in front of her. "Honestly, I've never met someone as lazy as this bastard over here! And I known a lot of lazy people in my life!"

"Kyoya-san isn't lazy, he's just have more important things to do then doing paperwork," The older boy answered and Naru snorted, looking at Kusakabe skeptically. "I know that it must annoy you to do his paperwork—"

"It's his paperwork, not mine!" Naru said angrily, slamming the paper down on the table. "I've more important things to do then do his paperwork! This is his responsibility not mine! The damn bastard should know that word because he's your boss! And being a boss means that there's responsibilities!"

"He's your boss as well," Kusakabe said wearily and the blond-haired girl glowered darkly at this reminder. "And he does his responsibilities really well but he does have his moments. If it makes you feel better, he usually doesn't behave this way to first-timers breaking the rules; he usually just beats them up. You have just been unlucky to catch his attention. "

"Ya think," Naru said and she took a piece of paper from the pile, reading it carefully and signing it before continuing with their discussions about Hibari. "Look I don't know much about him, and you obviously know him so maybe I was really unlucky to catch his attention, but he's still a bastard. Because he's making the newbie do his paperwork on a Saturday! And not only that, he's suppose to protect the students yet he hasn't done a good job on that."

"Kyoya-san keeps the discipline in the area, he doesn't have to prevent the bullying and even then he won't stop it. He wants to keep this school and town safe," Kusakabe replied and this caused the blonde to look up from her paperwork to glare at the older boy, which caused the boy to flinch. "It might seem hard to believe but there's something you also need to know about Hibari and that's the fact that he hates crowds and weaklings, he won't protect anyone from the bullies because…"

"Because he thinks that they're weak for not standing up to the bullies themselves," Naru said, rolling her eyes at the boy before sighing. "Well that's stupid because sometimes those people are scared that if they did stand up then those guys would hurt 'em and they don't want that. The only way they'll stand up to the bullies themselves is if someone teaches them how to defend themselves from them or show them that they don't have to fight the bullies by themselves."

"Speaking from experience?" Kusakabe asked.

Naru hunched her shoulders, nodded her head stiffly and said softly, "Well not really but, I did had this one friend that I really cared about ya know. She was always getting bullied by her family about how she wasn't strong enough and all that and the same went for school, except they were bullying her because of her eyes."

"Why the hell would someone bully your friend about her eyes?"

"It made her look blind," Naru answered angrily. "She wasn't the only one that had those eyes, everyone in her family had eyes that made them seem blind but those kids never bullied them because of the fact that they were scared shitless by them. They weren't scared of Hinata-chan since she's so shy and timid, which made her a really easy target for them."

"Did you do anything to stop the bullying?"

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I hadn't tried," Naru retorted and she smiled sadly as she remembered the days where she would defend her friend from those accusations. "I would always yell at them about how they were cowards for bullying her, sometimes if they really pushed it, I would punch them in the face. But that wasn't the only thing I would do, I tried to teach Hinata to defend for herself, tell her that she should beat those bastards up for insulting her. I tried to make her stand up for herself and tell those bastards that they were just jealous of her."

"Did she ever do it?"

"Only after some moron made a comment about how my dreams were stupid and that I was some nameless orphan," Naru answered, grinning at the memory. "Who knew that sweet, little, innocent Hinata-chan could yell that loud and throw a punch that hard…it surprised everyone including herself and her family. I think that was the first time in my life that I saw her father so furious and not have a stick up his butt."

Kusakabe laughed, shook his head at her and looked at the clock before telling her that she should go back to work before Hibari came back and that she needed to stay here until Hibari came back from patrol. Naru scowled at the reminder and nodded her head, before sinking herself back to the paperwork that Hibari had given her to do. She licked her lips as she read the next document and sighed when she realized that it was basically a planning permission. Honestly why were people giving such stupid things to Hibari and not some local council?

She rubbed her neck and signed the document, figuring that Hibari would be somewhat pissed that she hadn't finished all of his paperwork by the time he came back. She curled her lips into a devious smile at this thought. If she didn't finish his paperwork then that meant that he would be the one dealing with it, not her. He would be the one stuck finishing the damn paperwork! Not her. Oh yes, she could get pay back by doing this.

"Do ya think the boss is going to be alright doing patrol alone?" One of the guys asked his friends, bringing her back to reality.

"Course he'll be fine!" His friend snapped. "Hibari-san ain't weak and he's the strongest person in this whole town! No one can defeat him! And don't forget that! He had beaten the crap out of all of us and had come to our aid when we needed him. He doesn't need help in patrol and he's definitely won't be defeated by anyone during patrol!"

Naru looked up from her paperwork and stared at the two older boys. The boy seemed so convinced that Hibari was the strongest guy in this town and seemed to be very loyal to Hibari. She glanced around and noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the other boy with disbelief. It seemed like almost everyone had this belief that Hibari was invincible and that they would do anything for him.

Why the hell would they be loyal to a bastard that seem to only care about fighting?

"But he was defeated by some girl."

"It only happened by luck!" His friend argued and Naru bit her lips back from hitting the boy on the head and telling him that she hadn't won by luck. The urge to smack him was great but the need to not to get anyone's attention was greater so she kept her mouth shut and returned to doing her work.

"I heard that she's the only person that had ever hit the boss as much times as she did," the guy argued. "Apparently she hit him so hard that he nearly went to the nurse and that the only reason why the fight hadn't gotten anymore worse was cuz she was going to be late for class! I think if she had fought any longer with Hibari-san then he would have been sent to the nurse!"

Naru's lips quivered at this and for a brief moment, she wanted to find the bastard and demanded to know if that was true. She hadn't known that the bastard had nearly been sent to the nurse because of her kicks and punches. The punches and kicks weren't supposed to be that strong, they were suppose to be strong enough for him to get the message of her needing to get to class on time. She run her hand through her hair and sighed. She really owed the guy an apology for acting like a jerk to him.

"Hibari didn't need to be sent to the nurse, she hadn't kicked him that hard," Kusakabe said and that caught everyone's attention to him. "But she's the first person to talk back to Hibari-san and to swear up and down to him along with being the only person to keep up with him."

"There was a girl that actually talk back to Hibari-san? Did she have a death wish or something?" One of the boys asked as everyone's mouth dropped wide at this revelation. "I mean everyone knows that you shouldn't talk back to Hibari, unless you've some kind of death wish!"

"Well the girl didn't know that because if she did then she woulda kept her mouth shut and went on her merry way!" Naru said angrily, drawing all of the boy's attention to her. They all blinked their eyes and stared at her as if they had just realized she had been in the room all along. Naru sighed and shook her head. "Look I didn't know that the bastard wasn't someone you should mess with! I fought him because he attacked me first and from the way I was taught and raised, if someone hits you then you hit back!"

"B-But you're a girl!" One of the boys said, staring wide-eyed at her and then to the rest of his friends.

Naru crossed her arms and said quietly, "And why do you care if I'm a girl?"

"Girls aren't supposed to be strong! They're supposed to be weak and have manners, not cause fights!"

Naru gritted her teeth and slammed the papers down to the table before marching up to the boy and pushing him down the chair. She could feel her anger rising as she took each step closer to the boy, normally she could control her temper. She wasn't a violent person in nature, that was something that could described Sakura and Ino, but not her. However she couldn't control herself whenever someone thought that a girl should be weak and docile because damn it, girls shouldn't be confided by what society thought. If a girl wanted to be ill mannered, cause mayhem, and strong-willed then by Kami allow her to do it without judging her.

"Do you want to repeat what you said, asshole," Naru hissed and the boy gulped at her, causing the blonde to smile. "Good boy, now if you ever say that again then you could bet your little ugly ass that I would teach you some manners on what to say to a girl. Just because the girls of your town are weaklings, doesn't mean that I'm! You're lucky that I'm feeling generous because any other time and I would have kneel you in the balls and make sure that you won't ever have kids!"

All the males in the room gulped and before Naru could even blink they all scrambled back to their places and started doing their own work. She grinned and turned around, ready to go back to work. Well it seemed like she had a gift in making people do their own work and mind their own business. She hummed as she walked back to her seat but she stopped humming when she found herself bumping into a very hard chest.

Naru rubbed her forehead, opened her mouth to spill several curse words and tell whoever was blocking her way that they should go back to work, but only to find that it was Hibari blocking her way and he didn't seemed to be that amused with her. She silently groaned and wondered if Kami hated her by having her being stuck with an asshole that seemed to enjoy ruining her Saturday's morning.

"You haven't finished the paperwork."

"Well that's because A) there are just too much paperwork and B) those paperwork are your responsibility, not mine!" Naru snapped as she leaned against one foot and glared at the older boy. "Which reminds me, why the hell do you have the hospital asking for permission or the local council asking permission from you to allow planning permission!"

"Hn."

"Right and I'm the Hokage! Now look, you're going to do some of the paperwork while I do a little big of yours!"

"Hn."

"Now listen to me bastard, you need to do the paperwork, not me! You may have ordered me to do them but know this, I'm not your fucking slave!" Naru snapped and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. "I've a life you know and that consist of me resting from a tiring week of school! Not doing your damn paperwork since you were just being too lazy to do it!"

"You broke the rules."

Naru's eyebrows twitched at this reminder and she gritted her teeth as she said, "Well bastard, I can't control my hair colour just like you can't control yours! I was born with blond hair and obviously that means I've inherited it!"

"You also hurt several students."

"Like they didn't deserve it," Naru snapped and he arched his eyebrow at her, causing her to snort. "Bastard, if you ever took the time to really look at the school then you would have noticed that your school is crawling with bullies that adores picking on people weaker than them. I beat them up because they bullied my friend and so it's only fair that they get punished since no one was doing it!"

"Hn."

"Don't hn me!" Naru growled and to everyone's surprise the blonde slammed her fist against the table, splitting it in half and this caused almost everyone to gawk in surprise. "You're supposed to be the disciplinary committee and that means you discipline people right? Well I don't see that happening! You let bastards like Mochida-san go out without detention and let bullies hit kids younger than them, weaker than them without much of a detention or suspension! If you really gave a damn about the school then you would do what's right and start giving those people detention or suspension!"

"And who says I don't?"

Naru smirked and leaned close to the boy, causing him to slit his eyes at her, the others to open their jaws so wide that it nearly dropped to the floor, and whispered very quietly, "Well I've been the one sending them to the hospital haven't I? And I only been doing that because my friend is getting bullied and no one and I mean no one harms my friends and get away with it! So if you care about the school or the students and want to make this school safe as Kusakabe told me that you want then, you better get your priorities set straight because there are kids that are being bullied everyday."

The boy pursed his lips thinly and glowered at her, looking as if he was ready to beat her up for implying that he didn't care about the school and this would have made any sane person scared, but who said Naru was sane? No she wasn't. So with that in mind, she gave the boy a smirk, walked away from him, and put half of his paperwork on his table before putting the rest of the paperwork into her bag. He arched his eyebrows at her and she shrugged her shoulders in response, giving him a big grin and he didn't return her smile, still waiting for her to answer his silent question.

"I'm going back home to do my own work and I'll do your damn paperwork, which I'll give you tomorrow!" Naru said crisply as she put her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door. "Because I have more important things to do then doing your damn paperwork, which by the way seems kind of worthless! You really need to sort through those, and luckily for you I've done half the job of signing them, now you need to do the other half of sorting them out!"

"Stop talking."

"Make me!" Naru said, sticking her tongue out and before Hibari and the others could comprehend; the blonde was already out of the door.

Kusakabe stared at Hibari and said out loud, "I think that's the first time anyone ever back-talked you twice in two days."

Hibari's eyebrows twitched. "Hn."

And this was the start of the many one-sided arguments that Naru would have with Hibari.

* * *

As soon as Naru immediately reached her bedroom, the blonde had made a Kage Bunshin that would Hibari's paperwork and made another Kage Bunshin that would do all of her studying for her. Normally, she avoided making Kage Bunshin since they often gave her a mind-blowing headache as soon as she dispelled them. However she didn't energetic enough to actually study and she certainly didn't want to deal with the migraine that would come from doing Hibari's paperwork.

She grinned when she heard the sound of her bedroom door being locked. It was sad that she had to lock her own bedroom door but she didn't want to have to deal with Reborn sneaking into her room and finding the Kage Bunshin. She had already caught him snooping into Tsuna's room. She didn't want to find out that he had been snooping in her room when he could honestly be doing better things than snooping about her. She really pitied Tsuna for having a tutor like Reborn and not having a tutor that didn't care about his personal life.

"Ciaossu."

Speak of the devil.

"Reborn-san, how can I help you?"

"I've heard from my Summer Minions that you're working for Hibari," Reborn said and Naru's eyebrows twitched at this reminder.

"What about it?" Naru asked bitterly.

Reborn didn't say anything instead he smiled at her, looking all innocent and doe-eyed but Naru knew damn well that the toddler was anything but innocent. He was as innocent as any killer through his appearance did suggest otherwise. She leaned against the wall and stared hard at the toddler, waiting for him to start explaining about his sudden interest on her job with Hibari.

"What's he like?"

"Hibari is one of the most annoying, self-centered, arrogant guys that I ever met!" Naru replied, crossing her arms and scowled at Reborn as she remembered the argument she had with Hibari. "Honestly, he doesn't say anything and he ordered me to do his paperwork while he did god knows what! And did I tell you that he's the least social guy that you would ever meet!"

"Did he gave you any trouble while you were fighting with him?"

Naru arched her eyebrows and asked, "What the hell are you planning Reborn?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything? For all you know I might be just interested in your new friendship with Hibari."

The blonde snorted at the idea of being friends with Hibari. The bastard was the last person she wanted to be friends with and the only reason why she had hung with him as long as she had was because his personality made her furious. It also didn't help that he had forced her to work for him until he saw that she had been punished enough. She sighed. Why couldn't she had used her head and realized that getting into fights meant that she was going to get punished.

"So did he gave you any trouble while you were fighting with him?"

Naru rolled her eyes at Reborn's insistence and answered, "First off, I know that you're planning something and that something has something to do with Tsuna and for his sanity's sake, don't and I mean don't let him get mixed up with Hibari. Hibari would destroy Tsuna."

"Do you think he's very strong then?" Reborn asked, staring hard into her eyes and Naru frowned, slumped against the wall and started to muse about how strong Hibari was. There was no denying that Hibari had strength. He had potential to be one of the strongest people she knew, and he did give her a little bit of a trouble while fighting him. She grimaced at this thought. The boy had been getting stronger and stronger the longer they fought and if they had continued to fight till the end of the school day then he would definitely have beaten her.

She hated the idea of some boy being stronger than her.

"He's very strong," Naru answered reluctantly as she stared hard at the toddler's eyes. "It pains me to admit this but he has the potential to become one of the strongest people I know, through he's also one of hell of a asshole!"

"And he gave you some trouble while you were fighting him, am I right?"

Naru smiled slightly and said, "Slightly but that kind of made fun, y'know? The whole time that I've been here, I haven't had a decent fight. Before I fought with him, I didn't really need to try to beat 'em because they were so weak. But with him, I had to try slightly because he wasn't weak. He wasn't some nitwit that thought that it would be easy to defeat me."

"He didn't?"

"No, he did but he was persistent," Naru replied, curling her lips into a small smile. "You know if I wasn't so pissed that he made me join his committee, I would have found a way to make him agree to be my sparring partner."

Reborn nodded his head at her and Naru had the strangest feeling that she had somehow made Tsuna's life even worse than it already was, but that could be her imagination. After all, Reborn wasn't crazy enough to actually make Tsuna confront Hibari or was he? He did claim in the beginning to be a tutor, through she hadn't seen him actually tutor him, and he also seemed to believe that he was apart of the Mafia, whatever the hell that was.

Maybe, she should ask Tsuna about what Reborn meant by the Mafia?

"By the way, Reborn do y'know where Tsuna is?" Naru asked, smiling. "I need to talk to him about the science test that's he going to have! And to make sure that he isn't slacking off when he's suppose to be doing work."

"He's in his room, playing videogames."

"Of course, he is," Naru muttered under her breath and without saying another word, she stomped into Tsuna's room, slamming the door opened and found her friend lying in his stomach, playing video games just like Reborn said he was. She hummed and immediately the boy paused the game, turned his head and squeaked at the sight of her standing in front of his bedroom.

"N-Naru, what're y-you doing here?" Tsuna asked, hiding the videogame controller behind his back as Naru slid to take a seat beside him. The blonde arched her eyebrows at his stutter. It was becoming rare for her friend to stutter in her presence; through he only did it when he was hiding something. Honestly, did he really think hiding his videogame controller behind his back was a smart idea? She wasn't an idiot nor was she blind; she could see the controller was behind his back and that the videogame was on.

"Well, I came to check up on you and a good thing to, since aren't you suppose to be playing videogames when you've a test on Monday," Naru said, crossing her arms at Tsuna. "Tsuna, you should really start caring about your grades! If you don't do well then people will continue calling you Dame-Tsuna, and we all know that you aren't a Dame!"

"That's easy for you to say," Tsuna muttered as he took his controller from his back. "Everyone is practically scared of you!"

"It isn't my fault that our school is filled with a bunch of cowards," Naru said, snatching the controller from Tsuna and this caused the boy to protest but he stopped protesting when the blonde glared at him. "Anyways you should start studying for the science test…your science teacher is after all an asshole."

"Don't remind me."

"And you told me that science teacher liked to make your life like hell, if you get the lowest marks in the class, am I wrong?" Naru asked as she resumed the game that Tsuna had been playing.

"N-No."

"Then if you want wipe off that bastard's knowing smirk, start studying for that stupid science test and get a high mark!" She furiously pressed the buttons, causing the car in the videogame to swirl around. "Because bastards like him won't stop bullying you until you proved them wrong! It may seem annoying to do it but think of his expression when he sees that you got higher marks then everyone else in the class!"

"B-But…"

"Don't give me any buts, Tsunayoshi!" Naru snarled. "I know that you can be so much more then this! And I'm willing to bet my whole lifesavings that you can become one of the smartest and strongest people that I know!"

"I don't know why you keep insisting this, Naru-san!" Tsuna said, furrowing his eyebrows at her. "I'm nothing but a loser, and I'll always be a loser."

Naru frowned, paused the game and turned to look at the younger boy. It was really starting to irritate her when he said this about him, because she knew that he wasn't a loser. That he wasn't as everyone was describing. Sure, he wasn't the smartest person around but he was a hell lot smarter than some people she knew. He wasn't the most athletic person, in fact his athleticism was similar to Shikamaru and Sakura but that didn't mean he couldn't be. He just needed to train, and he needed to be confident in himself.

But what could she do to make him confident? She looked at Tsuna and nodded her head, making her decision on what she could do.

"You know I was considered a loser in my old school," Naru said, smiling at him and this caused Tsuna to look at her in surprise. "I wasn't the smartest person in school and I was athletic but that meant shit since I couldn't beat some of the stronger people in my class—"

"But you're strong."

"Now I'm strong," Naru corrected, looking out at the window with boredom and tiredness. "Before, I was weak as hell, couldn't even beat one of the weaker kids because I didn't have the knowledge or the attitude to beat them! The only reason I became strong is because I got fed-up with who I was, because I met someone that changed my whole world."

"How did the person change your world?"

"He never said it to me but he did imply that he got strong, because he had someone worth protecting. Someone that he would give his life for. It also didn't help that he had a dream and that he would do anything to accomplish it," Naru smiled bitterly at the memory. "Well, after that I start thinking and I realize that I needed to get stronger if I ever want to protect my most precious people, so I train for that reason."

"And you're strong now."

Naru shook her head at this and softly quoted Kakashi's words to Tsuna. "There're people younger then you but stronger than me."

"That's scary."

"Yeah but I'll become stronger than those people," Naru said, beaming at him. "I'm not allowing myself to be easily defeated by a kid younger than me and if I did get defeated, then I'll train my ass until I become strong enough to defeat that kid."

"I see."

"But let's go back to the story," Naru said, waving her hand to her friend. "I was horrible at school, got even lower marks then you and I was basically a delinquent, skipping class whenever I could, talked back to my teachers and all that shit. I was the worst student you can have, and everyone said I would always be a failure…and I always ignored it, told myself that I was going to be someone, someone important."

"But you aren't a failure, you're grades is getting better after each test isn't it?"

"That's 'cause I'm trying hard now," Naru answered. "At that time, I didn't give a damn about my grades, didn't really thought that it mattered and when I did realize…it was too late."

"Naru-san…"

"Look I'm glad that I've a second chance in school and that's why I'm insisting that you do well in school, because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made," Naru said, giving the younger boy with a small sad smile. "It's easy for you to say that you're a loser but it's also easy for you to prove people that they're wrong about you. You know it wasn't until I beat a genius that I started to prove other people wrong, and I think that's something you could do to. All you need is the willpower, and I'm certain that you have the willpower to do that."

She gave the boy a huge smile and stood up, ready to make her way to her room but she stopped when she heard Tsuna muttered her name softly. She turned around and looked at the boy expectantly but he only flushed red and stared down at his hands. She chuckled softly and said, "Tsuna, is there something that you want to say to me?"

"N-Naru-san…"

"Yes?" Naru said, leaning against the door and the boy sighed at the sight of her foxlike smile. He gazed at her and then to his school bag before gazing back at her. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again, looking unsure about what to say. Naru sighed and turned around. Maybe, it was too much for her to think that the boy was coming around.

"Can you help me with my science test?" Tsuna asked quickly as she opened the door.

Naru paused, closed the door and gave the boy a huge smile. "I never thought I would hear the day when someone would asked me for help!" Tsuna rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Well, luckily for you Tsuna, I've no problem in helping you pass that nasty science test of yours! Through I should warn you that I'm not going to allow you to have any breaks until I'm certain that you can pass that nasty science test!"

Just as soon as she finished saying that, Naru felt a rush of memories flooded through her mind. It seemed like both of her Kage Bunshins had decided that it had enough of studying and researching and decided that they should pop themselves to get some rest. She really hated Kage Bunshins when they did that and the next time she would use them, was when she was training and not using them for her studies. Honestly, it was like they didn't know that they always cause a massive headache for her.

"Are you alright Naru?" Tsuna asked, looking at her with concern as she groaned.

"I'm fine, Tsuna," Naru replied and he didn't seem convinced by her words but luckily for her, he didn't question her any further about her health. "Now, let's get this study session started! I promise you, Tsuna that by the time that you've your test, that you're going to ace it and think that you're an idiot for not listening to the Great Naru's advice."

"Now, you're just laying it thick."

"What did you say?" Naru asked sweetly and the boy gulped when he saw that the blonde had silted her eyes at him and had that smile that said that he should choose his next words very carefully. It was pity for Naru that it was easy for her to scare him but it was also enjoyable because, she had never been able to scare anyone as badly as she could scare Tsuna.

"N-Nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

This was the start of Tsuna's hellish study session with Naru.

* * *

**(A week later)**

Tsuna gulped and run his hand through his hair as Nezu started to call their names to take back the test that they did a few days ago. He had studied hard under Naru's watchful eye, and didn't slack off for once since Naru had some crazy way of knowing when he wasn't studying. The test hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be…in fact, that might have been one of the best tests that he had ever done. Even through the test hadn't been too difficult, it didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

"Sawada."

Tsuna took several calming breaths and made his way to the front of the class, trying his hardest to ignore the smirks and whispers from his classmates. He had an urge to yell at them to mind their own business but he didn't say anything. This was something Naru would do, and as much as he liked Naru, he didn't want to have her manners. He stopped walking and stared at the teacher.

"Yes, Nezu-sensei."

Nezu curled his lips distastefully and Tsuna bit back a whimper. Naru would yell at him if she knew that he was acting like a wimp and the last thing he wanted was to have the girl ranting about how he shouldn't act like a coward to a teacher. Still it was hard not to whimper when Nezu was giving him a scowl and was giving him looks that said he wasn't worthy of being near him.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but," Nezu began and Tsuna bit back a groan, knowing that he would be having a rant from that teacher. "Let's just say there's a sole student that usually scores in the 20% range and suddenly out of nowhere, gets to the 80% range which incredibly increases the class average," Tsuna's eyes widened at this piece of information but Nezu wasn't finished, "according to me, who's come through an elite course that kind of person had cheated in the test because he couldn't possibly score such high marks."

Tsuna's eyes widened at this piece of information and for a brief moment, he wanted to slam his fist against the man's face for accusing him of cheating in his test. He took several calm breaths, reminded himself that punching a teacher in the nose wasn't going to do any good and that he would get into trouble. But as the teacher continued to rant about how he cheated, he was more and more sorely tempted into punching the man in the face.

"…Is there a reason for letting the trash live?"

Tsuna blinked and blinked when the teacher let the paper flop down, showing everyone that he had gotten 86% for the science test. He felt blood rushing to his face as everyone started to say that he must have cheated in the test because, Dame-Tsuna couldn't possibly get such high grades. He knew that he shouldn't have allowed Naru to tutor him! Now everyone thought that he had cheated in the test. He shook his head. Who cared about what everyone thought? This was his grade, not theirs! He knew that he hadn't cheated! He did well because Naru had forcibly tutored him and because she had been the only one to believe in him.

So with that thought, he snatched the paper and made his way back of the classroom, ignoring the whispers and stares from everyone else. He didn't care about what they thought anymore. Well that was a lie, he still cared but he should stop caring about what people thought. They shouldn't control his actions and if they didn't believe that he could do it, then screw them, as Naru would always say. He grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Naru about his science test result.

Just as he finished making that decision, the classroom door slammed opened and in came Gokudera, looking pissed as usual. Tsuna gulped and put his head down on the table, hoping and praying that the silver-haired boy wouldn't notice him. He didn't want to get any more attention to himself then he already did.

"You're late!" Nezu said, crossing his arms and he glared at Gokudera. "What're you doing coming in at this time!"

Tsuna sighed and watched as Gokudera glared right back at the teacher. Sometimes Gokudera reminded him of Naru like now but the difference between them was that Naru could control her temper and didn't like getting involved with people or getting any attention to herself. It was kind of a miracle that Naru was even talking to him or defending him. If it had been anyone else, he doubted that she would have done the things that she had done for him.

The brown-haired boy gulped as Gokudera came towards him. He needed to hide or run away from him but as soon as the thought came, it was gone. He couldn't run away from this. It was still a shock that a guy like Gokudera would hang around him, through he did admittedly save his life. Besides, Naru was always telling him that he needed more friends and becoming friends with Gokudera wouldn't be so bad would it?

He shook his head as images of firing guns and getting into even more trouble rushed through his mind. Well that wasn't something that was going to happen. This was Namimori and it was one of the safest towns in Japan, so of course none of those things were going to happen. He nodded his head at this thought and mentally told himself that he needed to spend less time playing videogames.

"Good morning, Juudaime."

Tsuna squeaked, turned his head and gave a polite greeting while trying to ignore the stares that everyone was giving him. He opened his mouth to tell them that it wasn't what it looked like but it was too late. Everyone was already whispering, making rumors about how he became Gokudera's bitch, which was definitely not true. He wasn't that cowardly. He would never become someone's bitch unless that person was completely terrifying. A prime example was a pissed off Naru.

"…You think he joined a gang with Gokudera."

Tsuna groaned, waved his hands at them and tried to explain about the situation. "N-No, you've got it all wrong, we haven't joined a gang or anything…" his words died down when Nezu started to speak and he knew without a doubt that his life was about to be ruined.

"This is just me hypothetically speaking but," Nezu said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late and without question he hangs out with a loser because people that are like gravitate towards each other…"

Tsuna put his hands to his face and groaned, wishing again that he had Naru in his class. The girl without questioned would have found someway to shut the man up or would try in someway to cheer him up. He really hated his life but he couldn't rely on Naru every time. She wasn't going to be here all the time, as she would always point out to him. He needed to stand up for himself, and not have somebody stand up for him.

With that thought, he opened his mouth to tell the man that he needed to shut up but Gokudera seemed to have similar ideas because it wasn't long before the silver-haired boy pulled Nezu by the collar. The teacher gulped at the sight of Gokudera's glare and everyone in the classroom stared at the two of them with excitement.

Tsuna groaned, realizing that this day was going to get from bad to worse. He run his hand through his hair and waited in a baited breath to hear what Gokudera was about to say to their sensei. Hopefully, Gokudera wouldn't say anything that would make the teacher piss. He snorted. Knowing his luck that would be the least likely thing to happen.

He wasn't wrong.

"I WON'T FORGIVE ANY INSULTS TOWRDS THE JUUDAIME, SAWADA-SAN!" Tsuna slammed his head against the table and this caused Gokudera to turn his head around, smiling happily at him. Shaking his head, Tsuna looked away from the boy, hoping that he would get the hint. He didn't want to get to anymore trouble then he already was in!

"Yo!" Tsuna moaned at this –Gokudera really didn't get the hint. "Judaime, should I drop this guy?"

Yes, his life was officially ruined.

* * *

Naru yawned as she walked through the empty corridors. Hibari had ordered her to patrol the school building to make sure that no one was skipping class or were doing inappropriate things in school. She rolled her eyes at this thought. She knew that the only reason why he was making her do this was because he didn't want to deal with her ranting about how he should do his own paperwork.

Honestly with the way he acted, it was like he hated paperwork.

The blonde grimaced when she heard a familiar voice and she turned to the next corridor, wanting to know why the toddler was in school. Reborn had no right to bother Tsuna doing the school day, then again he was his tutor and thus he did have some right. The school rules should make a rule about how tutors shouldn't enter the school or that children shouldn't go to the high school.

She grimaced and shook her head, knowing that she couldn't push forward for this rule. She couldn't tell Hibari this since he would use the hn that meant that it wasn't any of his business and that she should go back to work. The boy was truly a workaholic about keeping discipline in the town as shown when he actually punished Mochida and the other bullies that she had sent to the hospital. He had also given her extra work to do because of the fact that she had broken school rules by fighting with them.

It was still worth it.

"…If you don't want to get expelled that badly then why are you going home without digging up the time capsule, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as she finally reached them. Naru furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that it was only Tsuna in front of her and there was no sign of Reborn. She opened her mouth to ask Tsuna where was Reborn but closed it, when she noticed the heart-broken look on his face.

What the hell happened? And why was Tsuna out of class?

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned around and squeaked at the sight of her. Naru shook her head and glared at the boy, opening her mouth to remind him that he shouldn't act like a wimp in front of her but decided against it. She would give him the rant later. First, she needed to know why he was out of class.

"N-Naru! What are you doing here?"

Naru arched her eyebrows and said dryly, "I should be the one asking you this, not you. But to answer your question, I'm on patrol."

"Patrol?" Tsuna asked, furrowing his eyebrows and Naru pointed to the armband that wrapped around the sleeve of her shirt. "W-Wait a second, when did you join the disciplinary committee?"

"When that bastard Hibari called me out of class, attacked me and then ordered me to join the disciplinary committee since I apparently broke the school rules!"

"Which was?" Tsuna asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You woulda thought it was me fighting with the bullies," Naru said, crossing her arms as she remembered the fateful day where Hibari ordered her to join his committee. "But no, he made me joined because I had blond hair! Blond hair, Tsuna! He thought that I dyed my hair blond! I didn't dye my hair blond! It's naturally blond! The nerve of that asshole!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at her words and nodded, keeping his mouth shut as Naru ranted about the unfairness of joining the disciplinary committee because of her hair colour. She knew that he wasn't listening but it felt good to let all her feelings out. When she was finally done ranting, she nodded her head and looked at Tsuna closely and asked:

"First off, why are you skipping class? Second off, where the hell is Reborn?"

Tsuna didn't look her in the eyes, seeming to be more interested with the laces of his shoes then answering her questions. She shook her head and waited for the boy to start answering her question about why he was skipping class. He still didn't answer her question. She shook her head, opening her mouth to tell him that he should tell her if he was being bullied or if he was being sick, through she doubted that he was sick. He seemed well enough when he was running through the hallway, yelling about how he was going to be late for class.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMALL?" Tsuna yelled.

Naru winced, crossed her arms and glared at the boy, who turned pale and spluttered something about Reborn being small and that she should look at the top of the heater. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the top of the heater as Tsuna suggested. She blinked and blinked again at the sight of a tiny Reborn on top of the heater.

The last time she checked, Reborn wasn't that tiny and he definitely couldn't fit the top of the heater. Either her eyes were playing tricks or that wasn't really Reborn. Hopefully, it was the latter and not the former. The idea of going to a doctor to check on her eyes wasn't something she wanted to do nor had the time.

"Owwwww!" Tsuna cried, clutching his injured eye and Naru shook her head, looked at the boy in concern. She looked at the tiny figure that was the fake Reborn and sighed, realizing that it might just very well be Reborn since the toddler liked injuring Tsuna. She grinned and laughed when the tiny figure changed into a little, cute, green chameleon. She kneeled down to pat it and before she could touch it, the chameleon went up her sleeve and sat on her shoulder.

"This is Leon the shapeshifting chameleon," Reborn said, swinging open the heater door and Naru gaped at the sight of a coffee-maker, piles of book and the small table that seemed to fit the tiny heater. She wondered when the toddler had the time to put those things into the heater or how he converted into his own personal lair. "The two of you probably didn't notice him because he hid his presence."

"I wish he didn't," Naru said, petting the chameleon on her shoulder. "He's so cute."

"Just like its owner."

"That's very much debatable."

"What Naru-san, you don't think that I'm cute?"

Naru rolled her eyes and didn't answer, choosing to pat the chameleon then answering the baby's question. Reborn was cute in appearance but his personality was anything but desirable. He injured his student, butted in on people's business and seemed to enjoy finding ways to make her and Tsuna irritated, through that was more with Tsuna. He just irritated her whenever he questioned her about Hibari and what he does.

If she didn't know Reborn was a toddler, she would have thought that Reborn had a crush on Hibari.

"Juudaime!"

Naru and Tsuna turned their heads around and their jaws dropped at the sight of the silver-haired teen coming out of the heater. _H-How the hell can he fit in baby's lair?_ Naru pondered, peering through Reborn's lair. Nodding her head, Naru decided that this boy was definitely not normal because there was no way in hell that anyone normal could fit in something so small.

"Reborn-san was instructing me on the basics of killing," The silver-haired boy explained.

"You took a student away from class to instruct them the ways of killing someone?" Naru asked in disbelief. Reborn nodded his head, giving her an innocent smile. She shook her head and curled her lips into a smile. "Mind teaching me too?"

"N-NARU!" Tsuna cried. "This isn't the time to be asking such things…and why the hell do you want to be taught the basics of killing?"

"Might be useful," she replied as she leaned against the wall and looked at her nails in boredom. "I mean it isn't everyday, you hear a baby teaching people the basics of killing someone!"

The silver-haired boy stared distrustfully at her and she offered him an easy-going smile before turning her attention to Reborn. "Why the hell are you here, Reborn? I don't mind you bothering Tsuna when he's at lunch or break or even at the house, but I don't want you to bring him or his friend out of class when they could be studying."

"I didn't call them out."

Naru frowned at this and asked, "If you didn't then why the hell are they out of class?"

"Well, you see N-Naru Nezu-sensei said that if we dig up a 15 year old time capsule then we won't be expelled but if we don't, well we get expelled," Tsuna explained weakly, knowing that she would yell at them if he didn't answer her question anytime soon.

Naru crossed her arms, giving the two young boys a glare and asked calmly. "What the fuck did the two of you did to make that asshole of a teacher pissed?"

Tsuna gulped and looked down at his hands; avoiding the steely look that Naru was giving him. The blonde sighed and stared at his silver-haired friend, who gave her a glare for making Tsuna scared. Normally she would be happy that the brown-haired boy made friends with a guy like him, but since her friend was going to get expelled, well she didn't have the time to be happy.

Who the hell would be happy when they hear that their friend could potentially be kicked out of school?

"Well, Tsuna can you tell me why the hell you and your friend made that asshole angry?" Naru glared at the boy. "If you don't answer me Tsuna, I'll make you think that whatever punishment that Reborn gave you was child play! Now tell me what the fuck the two of you do to make him pissed!"

"Don't speak to the Juudaime like that!" The silver-haired boy snarled.

Naru turned around and snapped, "I can speak to Tsuna anyway I want and if that means making threats then be it! You've no fucking right in telling me how I should speak to him! He may be your friend but he's mine as well, and I, unlike you, know that Tsuna needs to be scolded for whatever the hell he did and that I deserve to know what the hell happen. Now if you want me to stop swearing at him and make those threats, you tell me what the fuck the two of you did to make that asshole threatened the two of you with expulsion!"

"Why you little…" He took something out of his shirt and Naru arched her eyebrows at the sight of it while Tsuna turned pale. It must be something dangerous for the doe-eyed boy to turn white as a ghost since he only turn that pale when he saw something scary or dangerous. So were those things in his hands dangerous?

"GOKUDERA-KUN, don't use dynamites! A-And don't hurt Naru-san!"

_Did Tsuna just say that the boy had dynamites?_

Gokudera didn't seem to pay attention to Tsuna since he continued stalking towards her. Naru grimaced and snatched the dynamites from the boy's hands and put them in the bin, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes at them. What did they think she was, an idiot? She turned and looked at Gokudera, who seemed dumbfounded. He looked so surprise, like he had never seen anyone taking his bombs away from him, and maybe no one did but Naru didn't want any destruction to happen in the school.

Not because she liked the school or anything but because Hibari would bite her to death for allowing his school to be damaged.

"W-We might have threatened Nezu-sensei," Tsuna whispered and Naru frowned at his words. He hesitated, looking unsure about whether he should continue or not but one nod from her and he continued. "I-It wasn't on purpose or anything like that, Naru-san but he said something that made us angry."

"Tsuna, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying about anything!"

"You're not the kind of person that would threaten a teacher," Naru said calmly, pursing her lips and putting her hands in her pocket before sighing. "Now I can believe your friend over there would do it, but not you! You're not like me and that's a good thing when it comes to situations like these…so tell me what happened to cause you to get into trouble, not your friend, you."

Tsuna sighed and admitted, "I don't know."

"It's my fault," Gokudera admitted and he went down on his knees, bowing to Tsuna and her. Naru furrowed her eyebrows before shrugging her shoulder, waiting to hear what the silver-haired boy had to say. "Things wouldn't have turned out like this if I had known that you didn't want to be expelled that badly."

"Yeah, you fucked it up for him and you should be the one to help him out of this damn mess."

"Naru!"

"What! I'm just stating the truth."

"She's right," Gokudera admitted grudgingly. "If we don't want to be expelled, then let's dig up the time capsule at any cost!" he smirked and Naru had the strangest idea that what's he going to say next would make her really pissed. "I've a good idea in mind, just leave it to me."

Naru pinched her nose and wondered what the boy was planning but it didn't take her long to figure it out. Seriously how hard could it be for her to figure it out when the boy handed Tsuna a bunch of dynamites. But really, blowing up the school wasn't the smartest thing to do! It might be fun and it was a good form of payback in her opinion, however she couldn't allow this to happen.

Through she felt like turning a blind eye on the silver-haired boy's plan.

"You can't blow up the school grounds," Naru said, frowning at the pair of them. "As much as I would like to see the school being blown up, I can't allow it to happen. You need to figure out another way of digging up the time capsule that doesn't cause any damage to the school!"

"Don't you want to see the Juudaime not to be expelled by the principal!"

"Look I don't want Tsuna to be expelled!" Naru snapped at the boy. "But I've a job to do and that's making the school safe! You blowing up the school ground definitely don't make the school safe! Now…"

It seemed like her words fell to deaf ears because the boy was already running away from her, looking eager as he ran through the corridors. Naru groaned and slammed her head against the pillar, knowing that she would be having a long one-sided discussion with Hibari about how she didn't keep the order in the school. She really hated how that guy seemed so dedicated in keeping the school safe because, it meant that if she doesn't do it well then he would bite her to death for not doing as he told.

She shook her head and said, "I hate my life!"

Naru turned around to make sure that Tsuna wasn't doing anything equally as stupid as his friend. The blonde mentally groaned when she saw that the boy had immediately ran away from her as soon as she had turned her back away from him. Why the hell did he have to do this? She shook her head and sighed, knowing that she had only one thing to do.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naru whispered as she formed the handseals needed for the jutsu. She didn't smile when she saw her clone, who seemed too busy staring and smiling at her. It really seemed hard for her to believe that these clone was actually her but then again she wasn't the same girl that she was in Konoha.

"Boss, what did ya want us to do?" One of the clones asked, grinning at her. "Do you want us to beat a couple of bad guys, to do some studying or some research?"

"Sadly none of the three," Naru answered dryly and the clone groaned at this. "I want you to try your hardest to prevent Gokudera from blowing up the school ground! I don't want him to do anything that would get me into trouble with Hibari-san!"

The clone nodded and took off in the direction that Gokudera had left while Naru started to run after Tsuna, following his scent. She twisted and turned through the corridors, hoping and praying that she could find out what Tsuna was planning to do. Was he going to do something stupid and actually blow up the school? Or would he be smart and find another way?

She stopped running when she felt her clone's memories rushing through her mind and the urge to yell out was great. She could vividly feel the burning sensation that her clone had felt as Gokudera threw the dynamites in the ground. She hesitantly touched her skin, remembering how the flames had scotched her skin. The smoke had burned her nose and the flames had definitely made her feel like she was being burned alive.

Gritting her teeth, Naru continued to run but she stopped when she saw the sight of the broken windows. She looked out of the window and gaped at the sight of Tsuna wearing his underwear. She flushed deep red and groaned. Why couldn't Tsuna be normal and wear some clothes for once? It really did seem like her friend was a pervert.

She was about to jump when she felt something in her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw that Reborn had decided to jump on her shoulder and the blonde gritted her teeth. Now, she definitely couldn't stop them because of the stupid toddler. After all, what kind of idiot would put a toddler in danger?

Definitely not her.

"You should trust Tsuna more," Reborn said and Naru snorted. "Just watch what he and Gokudera are doing."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it. Arguing with Reborn would do her no good. He was stronger then her and if there was one thing that she knew about strong people, was that you don't argue with them or pick a fight with them. So she kept her mouth shut and watched as Gokudera threw the dynamites and Tsuna used a pair of rods to do, Kami knew what.

Naru wanted to close her eyes at what happened next. She could feel her lips quivering and the need to yell at Tsuna for being an idiot was becoming hard to ignore, but she needed to repress it. She wasn't his mother and shouldn't act like it but, when he acted like this then she really wanted to scold him. She watched as Tsuna punched the ground and Gokudera threw the dynamites at the ground.

Could Tsuna survive this?

"You can go now."

"I don't need your permission, Reborn," Naru snapped and as soon as she finished saying that, she jumped out of the window. She put chakra to her feet as she landed down on the crack ground. Everything seemed to be destroyed and she knew that she would be hearing from this from Kusakabe or Hibari later, but she didn't care at this moment. All she cared about was making sure that Tsuna was alright.

She jumped and jumped from one crack to another, following the scents of Gokudera and Tsuna as she did so. The smoke burned her nostrils and she felt like vomiting at the smell but she held it in, reminding herself that Tsuna could be injured because he decided to be an idiot. She wouldn't forgive that idiot if he got seriously injured and would definitely hit him and Gokudera for running off as she gave them her rant.

Naru stopped running when she saw that Tsuna and Gokudera were fine and it seemed like the two of them weren't going to be expelled since they were smiling. That's good to know because that meant she could still do something to fix this mess. She nodded her head at this and gave a small smile before shaking her head and scowled.

"Tsuna!"

"Naru!" Tsuna said, smiling at her. "We're not expelled!"

Well that confirmed one thing and that also meant that she had no choice but to give those boys a punishment. She didn't want to but she didn't want to get an earful from Kusakabe about how she shouldn't be so irresponsible and should follow the rules. This was the one thing she hated about the Disciplinary Committee but what could she do? This was something Hibari created and it was something she had no say on.

"Good because the two of you have detention for destroying school property!" Naru said cheerfully and Tsuna's head dropped at this news. "I'm being kind because I'm suppose to give you suspension but this is your first offence so I think you deserve a detention," Tsuna nodded his head at her words and she smiled wider at him before continuing, "But I'm happy that you and Gokudera aren't expelled so we'll get some ramen to celebrate alright?"

Tsuna and Gokudera nodded their heads and made their way back to the classroom while Naru turned her head around the school ground, frowning as she did so. For some strange reason, she felt like someone was watching her. She shook her head at this thought and shrugged her shoulders, figuring that she must be imagining it.

It wasn't like someone knew who she was, right? She shook her head and looked out at the school, groaning when she saw Hibari staring at her with a look that said that he was going to punish her for not stopping this mess.

Could her life get any worse?

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Andros:** I'm glad to know that you like the relationship between Naru and Hibari and you're not the only one that can't wait for the fight against Mukuro.

**Guest:** It's good to know that you like the story and that you think it's a very good story, I was hoping that it would be seen as good.

**Annabelle. raen:** It's good to hear that you think that the story is so awesome and that you can't wait for more.

**Faithful Random:** I'm happy to know that you think that it's an interesting fic. Naru will eventually call Nana mama but it wouldn't be happening any time and to answer you question about whether Naru will be using any ninja techniques, well I think that this chapter answer your question. Naru will get back home but it will be for a little while before coming back, how she come back is for me to know and for you to figure out but it won't be through seals. I consider myself lucky that I'm the sixth one that you reviewed this year.

**RyoKyo:** You'll see what the relationship between Naru and Bianchi will be like in the next chapter, but all I can say that it'll be interesting.

**Guest:** Well you may see Naru and Gokudera fight and well this chapter should give you some indication about Naru's interaction with Gokudera.

**NoName:** Don't worry Reborn is definitely interested in including Naru and that's something you will see in the later chapters but how she'll react to it, will be an entirely different story.

**Bloodyredblackwolf:** It's good to know that you enjoy this fic and I try to write more as soon as I can but I can't make any promises.

**Frank:** It's good to know that you think it's a good fic and I'm not really keen of making Naru the Lightening Guardian, she will still have a big role in Tsuna's Familiga but it definitely wouldn't be the Lightening Guardian. Besides, Lambo is going to be slightly different from the one in the manga and anime. Yes, it would be ironic if the Lightening Guardian was almost killed by an electric jutsu.

**Guest:** I'm happy to know that you like the fight between Naru and Hibari. Like I said to Frank, I'm not really keen in making Naru a guardian but she'll still have a big part to play in Tsuna's Familiga, what part she will play is something I'm not willing to tell. Lambo will be different from the Lambo that is in the manga but how different, I won't tell.

**Skydemon213:** It's nice to know that you love my stories and that you think they're the best of all times and I'll try to upload as soon as I can.

**NorikoTora:** It's good to know that you want more and that you thought the fight was kind of good but to be honest, fight scenes aren't really my specialty.

**OBSERVER01L**: It's nice to know that fight between Naru and Hibari was interesting and well that kind of came to me on the spot but there will be more fights between the two of them.

**xDARK. CHAOSRABBITX:** I'm glad to know that you thought that it was a great chapter and I tried to keep it for the year but I couldn't resist so I might be updating this fic once a month or maybe twice if I'm really free. Naru will eventually tell Reborn about what happened to her but it wouldn't be anytime soon.

**917brat:** Tsuna's fear of Naru was suppose to be funny and I'll keep it up don't you worry.

**Kakashiluckyblackcat:** Naru won't be pranking anyone anytime soon but she might go back to her old ways, we just have to wait and see.

**Raging Berseker:** Yes Naru will be having the hardest time against Mukuro and Sasuke won't be mentioned in the next two chapters, so don't you worry and after that he would just be mentioned slightly. There won't be a great monologue about him even.

**Sharkdude5:** Nice to know that you thought that it was a great chapter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to know what you thought about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and follows.**

* * *

Naru yawned as she took a bite from her apple before looking down on the new paperwork that Hibari had given her to do. She clicked her pen and signed the document, putting it in the signed pile and snatching the next one, rubbing her right eye as she did so. This had to be the fiftieth one that she signed today and this one was just like the rest, in terms of asking Hibari for permission for plans and such.

"You aren't supposed to be eating while you're doing Kyoya-san's paperwork, y'know?" Kusakabe reprimand as he passed through her desk. He leaned against the wall and looked down at her and smiled. "He's not going to be happy if he sees that there's an apple crumb on the paper."

Naru shrugged her shoulder and said, "Well then he can kiss my ass because I'm not signing his damn paperwork while I'm hungry."

Kusakabe sighed and picked up one of the paper that she had signed. She chuckled as the boy raised his eyebrows till it reached his the tips of his hair. He shot her an annoyed look, crossed his arms and said irritably, "Naru-san, erase that crude word before Kyoya-san sees it! You shouldn't describe the proposal as being stupid and that they should grow a pair or that Kyoya-san is an asshole."

"Why must you always kill my joy? It'll be funny if he read it and if the chairman of the hospital actually read it!" she grinned at the boy. "Come on, you know you want to see his reaction to what I say! Imagine if he actually showed some amusement in my work…maybe he'll even laugh for once and actually act like he doesn't have a huge stick up his ass."

"Kyoya-san won't be amused and he will definitely not laugh at what you've written," Kusakabe said, handing her back the paper before pulling a chair and taking a seat beside her. "And Kyoya-san may seem _strict_ but he doesn't have a stick up his ass."

"Coulda fooled me," Naru muttered as she rubbed out the crude words she had written and wrote the document in the way that she was certain that she wasn't going to get in trouble. "And I wasn't trying to make it seem to crude, I was just stating as it is. Hibari is an asshole! And the adults in the hospital, local council, and even the school do need to grow a pair. I've never heard of adults being so scared of someone younger than them that they would start asking them permission."

"I know it might sound weird…"

"Weird? It's ridiculous," Naru retorted as she stared hard at the older teen. "Tell me, have you ever heard in any other town or city of adults being scared of a single teenager and that they need permission from said teenager to do their job properly? It's just strange!"

Kusakabe sighed and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, causing Naru to shoot a triumphant smirk at him. Well to be fair to Hibari, it was kind of plausible in where she lived since the Hokage could be a teenager and no one could argue against it. However, this wasn't the case in this whole country, even in this whole world. The books she read showed her that it wasn't like this and that confused her but she had no choice to accept it.

Yet whenever she was working with Hibari and his goons, whatever she had learnt from those books went out of the window or the very least got conflicted. Teenagers won't suppose to rule a town yet Hibari practically owned the whole town. Or the very least got everyone scared of him. There was no such thing as teenager being able to do what Hibari does yet she had to be proven wrong by said guy.

If only she had more proof on what was respectable and what wasn't.

"Kyoya-san does things that may seem strange to you but he does it to protect this town, Naru-san," Kusakabe explained, shooting her an exasperated look when she yawned and waved her hand dismissively at him. "He makes them ask permission just so that he can keep this town and school safe."

"I guessed that when he tried to beat me up for not stopping Gokudera and Tsuna from destroying the school ground," Naru said, shaking her head at him as she threw the apple core to the bin. "I'm not saying that Hibari-san is completely a bad guy, I just think he's an asshole for making me work for him! If he didn't force me then I might respect him more…I mean it isn't everyday you find someone devoted to their town as much as Hibari. Now, that's one of his lesser asshole qualities."

Kusakabe's eyebrows shot up to his forehead at her words, looking surprised that she would complement Hibari for his devotion. She scowled and sighed. It's true that she doesn't like Hibari for what he had done to her but she did give Hibari some respect because there wasn't anyone in this town that seemed to love their town more than Hibari.

No one could be more devoted to this town then Hibari.

"That's the first time I heard ya say something nice about Kyoya-san," Kusakabe said as she returned back to her work. "You usually go on and on about how much of an asshole he is and how he should be doing his own paperwork."

"Don't worry I'll give you the rant about how he's an asshole and about the fact that he really should do his own damn paperwork!" Naru said cheerfully as she scanned through the paper that was laid on the desk. "The only reasons why I haven't gone on the rant yet because I figure ya deserve to have a half and hour rest from my rants about the royal prick."

Kusakabe smiled and chuckled at her words before walking out of the door. Naru waited till she was certain that he was gone before slumping her shoulders, closing her eyes and messaged her hands. Her eyelids really felt heavy from reading all of those papers and her hand was cramping from all those signings of those papers. How many papers had she signed for Hibari today? Had it been twenty so far or was it now fifty?

She really should keep a tally on these things.

She yawned and stretched her arms, propping her legs on the table before looking out of the window. The sight of the chirping blue birds made her smile slightly and for a brief moment she wanted to go out of the room and walk around. After all, it was a beautiful peaceful day with the sun shining and the clouds loitering around. She sighed. She couldn't really do that since it wasn't her turn to do patrol yet.

Seriously why did Hibari make them have schedules on when they should patrol around the school and city? They all knew that no one would be stupid enough to make him pissed and if they did then he would handle it. Sometimes Naru wondered if they were only there for just appearance sake because that what she certainly felt it to be.

A change in the direction of the wind caused Naru to crack open her eyelids. A sudden blur in the shadows made her grimaced. It seemed like her esteem boss had decided to make his presence known to her. She sighed and twisted her hand around to block the tonfa attack. Turning her seat, Naru stared wearily at Hibari, who looked highly pissed at her for relaxing.

To be fair, Hibari was always furious for one reason or another.

"How may I help you, Hibari-san?"

"Do your work."

"I was doing it," Naru pointed out, gesturing towards the pile of completed papers that were on the left side of the table. "And it was only now that I decided to take a rest since my poor small hands were aching in pain because of the amount of paperwork that you gave me."

Hibari shot her an irritated look and snatched a paper from the complete pile, scanning through the contents of it before nodding his head in satisfaction. He put it down on the pile and started to skim read through the next one. When he was done, he stared at her and nodded his head in what seemed like to be the closest thing of appreciation that she would get from him.

"Hn. It's passable."

"I'm glad to know that you now find it acceptable for you," Naru said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she stared at him. "I seriously don't understand why you keep handing me to do your troublesome paperwork or why am I even the one doing it."

"You cause trouble."

"And a lot of students cause trouble but I haven't see you making them to do this," The blonde said dryly as she made a couple of notes in the document before signing it. "You've seen students doing far worse then me but you haven't made them join your Disciplinary Committee."

"Hn. They're herbivores."

"And you don't think I'm?" Naru asked, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning at his response. He didn't response to her question, looking at her thoughtfully as if he had never really considered the idea of her being an herbivore. She sighed. She doubted that he hadn't considered it but he might have not thought about it for a while now. Not with all the trouble that had been happening in school.

"You've qualities of a carnivore but you also act like a herbivore."

"I see," Naru said, shrugging her shoulder at him. "Well I don't know if that's a compliment or not so I guess I'll presume it's a compliment since you did use the word carnivore and all."

Hibari stared steely, crossed his arms and gave her an irritated look; seeming not liking the way that she presumed it was a complement. She exhaled and looked across the piles of paper as the older teen continued to give her an irritated look. Of course, Hibari hadn't meant it as a complement. Him calling her by her name instead of just 'you' would be a complement. Him calling her a carnivore would be a very good complement. Him telling her that she had qualities of a carnivore but acted like an herbivore wasn't a complement.

She grimaced at this and clasped her hands behind her neck.

"I should tell you that someone from the school council came in here and told us that there is going to be a meeting in three weeks time," Naru said and Hibari scowled at this. "They said to us that the president of the disciplinary committee should attend the meeting and that he is allowed to bring a few more people in."

"Hn."

"Hibari-san, you aren't allowed to skip the meeting," Naru grimaced while the black-haired boy scowled and looked at her with a cold expression. "Now I know that you dislike crowds and everything but you can't skip on this meeting…they told us that this is the meeting that will confirmed where all the clubs and activities will be located."

"Hn."

"Do you ever say more than twelve words or know more then that stupid word?" Naru asked, throwing her arms up in the air. "Do you know just how frustrating it's to translate your hn?"

Hibari smirked and said, "Hn."

"Now you're just doing that to annoy me."

"Hn."

"Yes, you're really doing this to annoy me aren't you? Is this payback for not giving a harder punishment to Gokudera and Tsuna for destroying the homes?"

"Hn."

The blonde eyebrows twitched at his words and for a brief moment, she contemplated in slapping the boy in the head and telling him about how he needed to use more words and that he should be less strict on the rules. The idea was tempting but the dark-haired boy was technically her boss. You don't hit your boss for no apparent reason, even an idiot could tell you that much. Not that she was a complete idiot about things like these and she was definitely not an idiot in general.

"I'm going to let that go because I know that you've been dealing with some unfortunate, idiotic people who might have thought that they could handle you."

Hibari didn't say anything, instead he looked at her for a couple of seconds before taking half of the pile of paperwork that she hadn't completed. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to question him but one irritated look from his face told her that she needed to keep quiet. It seemed that whatever happen, must have made him furious and the only thing that made him furious was if a promise was broken, a huge crowd and…well she would remember the next one soon.

Hopefully.

"…Make sure that no one disturb me while I sleep," Hibari said as he made his way towards the door behind her.

"Who would be stupid enough to disturb your beauty sleep?" Naru asked sarcastically and the dark-haired boy glared at her. She smirked and waved her hand as he banged the door shut.

She winced at the loudness of the door and scowled. Didn't he know how loud that was? Of course he did, that's why he did it. She shook her head and returned her attention back to the boring, useless task at hand: signing and sorting out his paperwork.

This was going to be such a long and tiresome day.

* * *

The sound of school bell ringing was the sound of music to Tsuna's ears. He had never felt so mentally exhausted in his entire life, not even when Naru had practically forced him to study for his Math test two weeks ago. He didn't know why he felt tired today but it might had to do with the fact that Naru had spend the last day or so ranting about how much she hated Hibari and how much of an asshole he is.

If he didn't know Naru so well, he would have thought she was exaggerating about how much of an asshole the guy was.

Tsuna sighed and looked across the classroom. Almost everyone was either eating their lunch with their friends or was buying lunch from the busy, crowded canteen that was downstairs. He frowned when he saw the empty seat that was Gokudera. The boy had been missing for one whole week because he wanted to restock on the dynamites that Naru had thrown and had also destroyed. He really didn't know how or where Gokudera was going to get the dynamites or the reason why it would take a week to get it.

He took another bite of his rice and yawned. He wondered what Naru was doing with the Disciplinary Committee now. Was she doing patrol again or was she back in doing the annoying paperwork that she always complained about? He shook his head and frowned. The girl seemed to have started becoming slightly insane because of the paperwork, muttering about how paperwork should be destroyed and all that thing. He really hoped that the blonde wouldn't do anything stupid like burning it because of how annoying it was. He was about to bite his sausage when the classroom door slammed opened.

Tsuna immediately jumped from his seat, dropping his food and looked at the person that had caused the ruckus. His eyes widened when he saw the sweat and paleness of the guy's face. The teen looked as if he had seen a nightmare or something even worse, through what could be worse then a nightmare he wouldn't know. The boy panted and panted, staring at all of them with wide eyes.

"YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF FROM THE ROOF!" The boy yelled as soon as he caught his breath.

Everyone blinked and blinked their eyes, trying to comprehend the idea that their classmate was trying to kill himself. When it finally hit them, they started to whisper to each other about how it wasn't funny and that Yamamoto wouldn't do anything like that.

"That's impossible, Yamamoto-kun isn't crazy to do something like that!" One of Yamamoto's fangirls yelled and the other girls in the classroom nodded their heads.

The boy shook his head. "Yesterday, he stayed back afterschool and well he took his training too far and unluckily for him, it resulted of him breaking his arm."

Tsuna turned pale at this and sweat dripped down his cheek as he remembered that he told Yamamoto that he had been doing well so far was because of effort. At the time, it had been so easy for him to lie and say that he had been doing well due to more effort. He should have told the boy the truth about how Naru had been pushing to do well, how the girl had been helping him with his studies. He could have told him that Reborn had been shooting dying will bullets at him. Through the latter would seem to far-fetched and he didn't want to be seen as a liar.

What does he do now?

_How about actually going to stop Yamamoto for one?_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Naru said in his mind. _It's ya damn fault that he's going to do something stupid and so it's only fair that you stopped him from actually doing something stupid! If you don't do it then it'll be your damn fault that he died because you were the one that lied to him._

Tsuna sighed and nodded his head in agreement with this voice. Telling the truth might not have caused this. Telling the truth wouldn't have caused Yamamoto to think about suicide and it definitely would have eased his guilty conscious.

"Tsuna-kun, let's go!" Kyoko said, standing in front of the door as everyone rushed out of the classroom.

"S-Sure!" Tsuna looked around everywhere but Kyoko's face. "J-Just a-after I go t-to the b-bathroom of course."

Kyoko smiled and rushed out of the door, which left him alone in the room. Tsuna slumped against his seat and looked out at the window, ran his hand through his hair as he mulled over his course of action. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to face Yamamoto or wanted to face him but if he didn't go then it would be his fault if he died. It would be his fault because he had lied to him. It would be his fault because he just wanted to make the popular guy liked him.

It would be his fault because he was a coward.

This whole thing was his damn fault and he should be the one taking responsibility for it. He didn't need Reborn to tell him this. He definitely didn't need Naru to yell at him about how he should take responsibility for his own damn actions.

With that thought in mind, Tsuna darted for the door as well, sprinting the same direction as the large amount of people, Kyoko only a step ahead of him.

Unfortunately, it was the roof that he often spent lunchtimes with Naru and Gokudera on. As he reached the top, he didn't think that he would be able to have lunch here ever again because it might be the place where Yamamoto died. He wouldn't be able to come here ever again without imagining the happy, go-lucky boy standing on the edge of the building.

Tsuna pushed through the whispering students out of the way, ignoring them as they yell at him to get out of the way and that he should just go back to class. Normally he would stutter and do what they say. Normally. However this wasn't a normal situation since the situation was caused because he had been stupid and a coward.

"You're taking it too far!" Some yelled out.

"You can talk to us, Yamamoto!" Others assured.

Yamamoto didn't even turn around to look at the students, fixing his gaze out to the school grounds that lay down before him.

Tsuna felt himself shaking and he clutched his shirt to stop himself from falling down just from the sheer terror. He opened his mouth to say something but the words were stuck in his mouth, lodged on his throat and the courage he had was quickly disappearing like the wind that was blowing his hair.

_You can do it, Tsuna!_ Naru's voice whispered in his ears. _All ya need is a little bit of courage and confidence in yourself and you'll be surprised at how well you can do, and how many people you can impress. If you want to save Yamamoto then use that courage I know you have and save the boy from doing something so stupid._

Nodding his head numbly, he stood up and took a step forward on the undrawn line that everyone had unconsciously made between Yamamoto and them.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you think you're doing?" Someone hissed in his ear. "If you screw up, he'll di-"

"I-I'm doing what I s-should have done i-in the beginning! S-Something t-that all of y-you are scared to do!" He didn't bother to turn around to look at the person's expression; instead he took another step forward towards Yamamoto.

"S-Stop!" His voice was shaky and was barely loud enough for everyone to hear but Yamamoto seemed to be able to hear it because his back had stiffened and he turned around to face him.

"If you came to stop me, it's of no use," Yamamoto said, giving him a bitter smile. "You should be able to understand my feelings." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head. "For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the felling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

Tsuna gulped and tried to steady his feet as he felt blood pondering to his ears. He never felt like that. He never felt like he would rather die than failing at everything. Those thoughts weren't thoughts that he had thought of, or even considered. He couldn't tell Yamamoto that, could he? But if Yamamoto died here without knowing that then he would never forgive himself. He needed to take responsibility for his actions for once, without having anyone telling him that he needed to.

"No," Tsuna looked down at his feet, feeling overwhelmed as everyone stared at him. "You and I are different, so…"

Yamamoto gripped the fence and looked at him in anger as he yelled, "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama! So you're a fine student now as opposed to me!"

Tsuna shook his head and waved his arms at this, feeling panic building up as the boy looked at him angrily and gave him an angry smile. He took several calming breaths and stuttered, "N-No, that's wrong! It's because I'm no good!" he gulped and continued. "Unlike you, I've never put effort in one single thing and it was stupid, hypocritical and arrogant of me to tell you 'effort' and such because I've never really done anything. What I said yesterday was a lie, so I'm sorry!"

He looked out to the crowds of people that surrounded them and to his surprise and relief, he saw Naru standing there with her arms crossed and smiling encouragingly at him. He didn't know why but the fact that she was present in the crowd gave him more courage to continue on with what he should have done in the beginning.

"Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of career ending accident well I've never had those kind of intense thoughts," Tsuna took a deep breath. "To be honest, I'm the most pathetic person that you would ever meet and if I ever died, I would die with regrets because I'll always thing about the what ifs. But I think it's a waste to die from something like this because you still can do well, you haven't lost your arm permanently and to kill of yourself because of this…is well a waste and so really, I can't understand how you feel. I'm sorry."

Tsuna turned around and started to run but he found that he couldn't run, Yamamoto had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards him. A bad idea because it wasn't long before Tsuna and Yamamoto were now on the edge of the school roof, nearly on the edge of falling off from the roof.

He could hear everyone yelling but what really surprised him was the fact that Naru was pushing through the crowds, barking orders for everyone to go back to class and grabbed him and Yamamoto by the collar, hollered them off from the school roof and put them in the floor. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a glare that he was all so familiar with.

He was in trouble now.

"We're going to have a talk afterschool, Tsunayoshi!" Naru turned to look at Yamamoto, who was staring wide-eyed at her. "And you are going to see the school councilor about your problems! What were you thinking of killing yourself because of one small thing, huh! You should think about others before you think about doing suicide! Think of your parents' reaction when they get a phone call from school, telling them that their son had committed suicide! They would be devastated if they learnt that you did that!"

Yamamoto nodded numbly at her words and Naru sighed, putted her hands into her pockets and relaxed her shoulders. She turned to look at the rest of the students, gave them a glare and ordered them to go back to class or else they were going to have detention with Hibari. Everyone immediately paled at the idea and run down the stairs, leaving the three of them alone in the roof.

Naru nodded her head in satisfaction and turned to look at the two boys, giving them a small smile. "Well Tsuna, I'm proud that you got the guts to do something like this and that you stopped someone from making a stupid mistake," she looked at Yamamoto carefully before shaking her head. "You really need to go to the councilor to talk about this, and I'll be phoning your parent to inform them about this…honestly why would you do something stupid as suicide!"

"Naru! Give him a break!" Tsuna said as Yamamoto stared wide-eyed at her, looking surprise that she would say something like that. She chuckled when the darker-skinned boy grinned at her. It seemed like this boy could quickly changed his personality, through it still surprised her that he would do something as stupid as this.

"Fine but if I learn that another student was about to committee suicide then you'll bet your ass that I won't give that student a break," Naru looked at the two boys carefully before fixing her attention on Yamamoto. "I think you deserve to know this, Yamamoto, I knew a boy that put a lot of effort into what he loved and that he never gave up. He never gave up when he had injuries, still trained despite that. Took an operation that had fifty-fifty chance of it going well because he wanted to continue on with his dream. What I'm trying to say is that, even through you've been doing badly so far, it doesn't mean that suicide is the answer! There's always another way to doing well in that sport, hard work and effort isn't the only way, you can get anywhere in life!"

Tsuna watched dumbly as Naru gave them one nod and rushed towards the door as the bell sounded, telling them that third period has started and how she needed to get back before Hibari bit her to death for skipping on her work. This might have been the first time in weeks that Naru spoke about her home, and the first time in days that she was in the crowd. He kept his head down as he walked. He knew that Naru was going to start her rant on him as soon as he came back home. He always hated her rants but this time he deserved her rant.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Yamamoto called, stuffing his homework in his bag as he raced out after Tsuna. He always seemed to leave school early, along with the new transfer student Gokudera, who wasn't here for some strange reason.

Tsuna paused mid-step, turning back uncertainly as the teen came to stand beside him. He looked around to see if Naru was here, and he quickly spotted her talking to one of the members of the Disciplinary Committee. She seemed to have a weary look on her face, nodding her head as she talked to the man.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto grinned cheerfully at him, focusing his attention on him. "Thank you, I would've been in big trouble if you weren't there."

"You would have been in serious trouble, not big trouble."

The two boys turned around and blinked their eyes at the sight of Naru standing behind them with her bag slung on her shoulder and wry smile on her lips. She gave Yamamoto a small wave and looked at Tsuna with a tired and grateful look.

"If you haven't stopped Yamamoto, then ya could have bet your ass that the school would've gotten into trouble, which in turn meant that I would've gotten into trouble," Naru told them. "Hibari doesn't like it when the school gets a bad reputation, and he certainly doesn't like it when someone disturbs his sleep."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I mean one of Yamamoto's fans came into the room, demanded that we do something to stop him committing suicide and me having to tell said fan that if they dared disturb Hibari from his sleep then he would bite them to death," Naru groaned. "Of course, it didn't make her happy and the only way for me to get said crazy fan to leave was for me to agree to stop it if it meant that they don't disturb his deserved sleep."

"Then it's a good thing that didn't happen right!" Yamamoto grinned cheerfully and Naru nodded her head, giving them a tired look before craning her head to look around the room. Tsuna had never really notice it before but it seemed the blonde always did that whenever she was a crowded room.

"Where's Gokudera?"

"He's stocking up," Tsuna muttered and Naru grimaced at this piece of news, shaking her head at this. It was no secret to him that the blonde disliked Gokudera using the bombs in the school ground, saying how it got her in trouble with Hibari and how it always brought too much paperwork.

"You know Tsuna I'm going to find a way to destroy his weapons, or the very least make him regret ever bringing those things into the building!" Naru said cheerfully, slinging her arm around his shoulder. "But enough of that, it's time for me to give you the long awaited rant that I've been dying to give you the whole day."

"Can't it wait, Naru?"

"Nope!" Naru turned to look at Yamamoto and said in all seriousness. "I'm glad that you aren't dead, and that Tsuna here stopped you from making a stupid mistake…and it's because of that I didn't call your parents to inform them what happened. But I booked you an appointment with the school councilor…"

"Naru, did you really have to do that?" Tsuna asked, interrupting Naru from finishing her sentence while Yamamoto looked at the two of them with a mixture curiosity.

"I had to convince Kusakabe not to call Yamamoto's Dad about what happened, convincing him that Yamamoto didn't need to go to the councilor would have been a step too far," Naru wrinkled her nose at this. "I had to promise the vice-chairman that I won't complain about Hibari for the next three weeks, do all of my paperwork without complaint and not to bend anymore of the rules."

"That must be difficult," Yamamoto commented, smiling at her.

"Yes it is," Naru sighed dramatically. "But as soon as the deal is up, I'm going back to complaining about good ol' Hibari and of the paperwork! In fact, I might even prank them since I'm not allowed to complain about it! Do you two want to help me with the pranking? We won't get caught…I'm an expert on pranks after all!"

Tsuna shook his head at her and the blond-haired girl pouted at him, looking big-eyed as she told him that she really needed his help. The way her eyes were big and her big smile was making it really hard for him not to say yes, how could he say no when the girl looked as if she was about to cry if he said no. Naru crying would be hard for him to imagine since he always saw her as someone that never seemed to cry about anything, cared about what people thought.

"Come on Tsuna, help me with my prank!" Naru clasped her hands together. "Yamamoto had agreed to help me with the prank, and I only need one more person to agree! You know you want to see the look of horror in that mean Disciplinary Committee's face as we pranked him! Just think of how famous you'll be!"

"What'll be the harm?" Yamamoto added and Naru grinned, high-fiving the boy. "Naru said that we won't get caught and she did say that she's an expert on pranking people!"

Tsuna gulped and shook his head fervently at her. "There's nothing that the two of you'll say that will make me do something as dangerous as pranking Hibari-senpai! He'll murder us if he finds out that we pranked him and I want to live, thank you very much!"

"Live a little!" Naru persisted as the three of them walked out of the school gates. "Think about it, if you pulled a prank that no one has ever done before then you'll impress a lot of people."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Weren't you the one that told me that I shouldn't ever care about what people think? And besides I don't want to get into anymore trouble!"

"Well that's too bad, Tsuna," Naru shook her head and gave him a disappointed look. "And here I was thinking that you wanted to impress the girl of your dreams. Maybe you really don't like the girl of your dreams that much."

"W-What!"

Naru grinned and unsling her arm from her friend's shoulder. "Didn't y'know? Girls likes it when a guy does something out of the usual, and a prank on Hibari isn't something you would do, right? So pranking him might impress her!"

"B-But how can I impress her if she doesn't know I did the prank?" Tsuna flushed deep red as he said this, picturing the look on Kyoko's face if she ever learned that he had done a prank on the perfect. She might look at him in adoration, and tell him that he's the coolest guy that she knew and that she wanted to go out with him.

"Leave that part to me," Naru said, smiling charmingly at them and for some reason that smile sent shivers to his spine and he knew why. The last time she smiled like that was when she had beaten up the bullies that had hurt him. She had sent those bullies to the hospital with broken ribs and legs, a cracked head and had nearly made them lost any chance of having a kid.

He definitely didn't want her to do anything harmful to Kyoko-chan.

"You know I'm starving," Naru said as if she just realized that and just as she finished saying this, Yamamoto and Tsuna's stomachs rumbled and the blond laughed at the pair of them. Her blue eyes glinted in amusement as Yamamoto declared that he would take them for sushi, shaking her head and smiling at the two of them.

Tsuna blinked his eyes at the sound, his stomach lurched as it dawned to him that it might be the first time he heard her have a genuine laugh and give a real smile. For the longest time, he noticed that the girl never really gave a real smile or laugh, always giving him and his mother a fake smile and laugh. She never brooded that wasn't who Naru was but he could practically felt the sadness radiating from her.

It suffocated him with how intense it was but he never questioned Naru about her sadness. In some weird way, he knew if he questioned her then whatever happiness he saw in her was going to be wiped away. He just knew that whatever happened to her had made her lost her smile.

But today was the first day that he had seen her give a genuine smile.

"Yo, Tsuna are you coming?" Yamamoto asked, giving him a smile and Naru stood there looking at him with amusement.

He gave a tentative smile and run after them, tripping on his feet as he did so. Naru and Yamamoto immediately rushed to his side, both looking at him in concern as he rubbed his head. He stared at their worried eyes and it suddenly dawned to him that he had people that actually cared for him. That he actually had friends that he can laugh with and talked to.

"You're really are klutz," Naru muttered as she and Yamamoto helped him up and Tsuna flushed red at her words, feeling his knees becoming shaky at her words and he really wanted to look away from her.

"Well he's our klutz!" Yamamoto declared.

"That he is," the blond agreed and Tsuna jerked his head to look at her, surprised to see that she had a radiant smile on her face. "And you know what, I wouldn't trade his clumsiness for anything! It's makes him cute!"

"I-I'm not cute!"

"You're the most adorable thirteen year old boy, I ever met!" Naru hummed. "And you should take that as a compliment, you're going to be a real heartbreaker when you're older! I can just tell!"

Tsuna flushed red at this compliment and Naru pinched his cheeks while Yamamoto laughed at their interaction. He scowled, causing the blonde to pinch his cheek harder and for Yamamoto to double up in laugher. Even through he scowled, inwardly he was smiling at Naru's display of affection to him. He might complain about how Naru was violent but in the end, he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

"Since I'm done pinching his cheek, let's get some food!" Naru pumped up her fist. "I hope that sushi place you're taking us is great, Yamamoto because I feel like I could eat twenty plates of sushi!"

"It's the best in town!" Yamamoto assured the girl, beaming at her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naru grinned. "Ya know what? I think you and me are going to be great friends!"

Yes, Tsuna wouldn't trade Naru for anything in the world.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naru…" Reborn muttered, watching as the blond-haired girl teased his student and praised Yamamoto for bringing them to the best sushi place in the house. Normally he didn't want to bring a girl into the Mafia. They were supposed to be protected whenever possible but he knew with Naru this wasn't ever going to be the case.

She was just too brash and was very much a fighter as shown by the amount of times she had gotten into fights with the students of the school for Tsuna. Telling her to sit down and let the boys to do work wasn't going to stop her from fighting. He snorted. He knew by the way she handled herself that she would rather fight then be protected, that she had some experience fighting.

Any fool could see that the girl had experience in fighting. The way her eyes glinted with boredom as she fought the bullies and the way she enjoyed fooling with them as she fought. The girl loved fighting, seemed to live and breathe it if he dared say so. That's why she seemed bored with school because it was filled with people that aren't strong and why she hadn't completely disobeyed Hibari. He had potential and Reborn had no doubt that the girl was just waiting for the day where she could fight him with all of her strength.

Which made him wondered, just who she really was and where the hell did she come from.

Reborn put the binoculars down and looked at the blond-haired girl with expressionless eyes. Files had told him that she was born in Konohagakure but he had done research and saw no mention, no clue of the place. He had tried hacking to find out but even then he couldn't find anything. It was like that place never existed, that it was a place that was made up but a gut feeling told him it wasn't made up.

If this wasn't interesting enough, Naru had excellent healing abilities. He hadn't learned this until he inquired Nana about how he met her and learnt that she had found her passed out in the garden, bleeding. The way Nana turned pale as she recalled the girl's injuries told him that her injuries had been nearly fatal. Yet the next day, Naru injuries were completely healed and Nana said it was a miracle.

It wasn't a miracle.

It was suspicious.

He pressed the binoculars against his eyes and stared at the blond-haired girl carefully, who had ordered another plate of sushi. There was something about the girl that seemed to resemble someone but he can't remember whom. There was something about her eyes that were familiar to him, something that made him feel that the girl should be in some way involved with the Mafia, that she would fit in just right with them. He just can't put his finger on what that was just yet.

He'll find out about what was about Naru that was mysterious and he would find out about everything he could about her or he wasn't the 'World's Greatest Hitman'.

* * *

Naru Uzumaki knew someone was following her as soon as she left the sushi bar. She had left Tsuna with Yamamoto because she knew that those two boys needed to bond over a few things, and also she felt like that if she spent anymore time with Tsuna then she would forget about what happened to her and what her goals were.

She didn't want to forget about Sasuke's actions towards her.

So she told them a lie about how she needed to finish some homework and Hibari's paperwork. Yamamoto easily believed her but Tsuna had simply stared at her, looking as if she had beaten a lost puppy, and told her that she shouldn't stress so much about finishing all that work. The way he had been so concerned and so understanding, made her felt guilty about lying to him about having work.

There was something about the younger boy that made it hard for her to lie to him. She didn't know what it was about her friend that made it difficult for her to lie but all she knew that lying to him was hard to do. It was almost painful to lie to him but she couldn't tell Tsuna everything. Telling him everything was going to be hard and unbelievable.

How does one tell your friend that you come from another world entirely? Where her world was more similar to this country's past? It sounded so unbelievable, sounded something that came from one of those science-fiction manga that Tsuna read. Yet this was her truth, a rather unbelievable truth if she dared say so herself.

"Y'know you can come out now!" Naru called out, turning around to face the people that had been following her the whole time. She flickered her eyes to the shadows, staring it expectantly and slowly and drunkenly, five drunken men came out from the shadows.

She wrinkled her nose at the scent of alcohol, held herself back from vomiting at the mere scent and kept her eyes glued on the five men. The tattoos in their arms were similar to the Yakuza in the Elemental Nations, and for a brief moment she wondered if they were a part of the horrible gang. She hoped not because she didn't want to be associated with the Yakuzas ever again.

"Why aren't ya a pretty one," The man leered and Naru grimaced at his words, stepping back but only to find that she was being blocked by another friend of his. He looked disappointed in her stepping back. "Why are ya leaving? The fun is only going to get started."

"Well that fun can start without me," Naru responded automatically as she kicked the man behind her in the heels and turned away to start walking but the man grabbed her by the arm before she could even start doing that.

"Now, now, who said the fun can't start without you?" The man licked his lips. "After all, it isn't everyday we find a female that interests the Skylark now do we?" Naru crinkled her eyebrows together and the man continued, leaning his face towards her as he did so. "I could see why the little Skylark would be interested with you…you've such pretty eyes."

"And the girl with the pretty eyes would like to say that if you don't get your hands off her then she'll do something that she will regret," Naru replied calmly and the man and his goons laughed rather loudly at her reply, seeming to find it entertaining that she would do something threatening.

"Like what? Punch me in the face."

"No," Naru said slowly, smiling at the man with a wide grin. "Kicking you in the balls and make you scream mommy as I make you and your friends regret ever following me!"

The man snorted and tugged her arm, smiling what must be to him a charming smile but to Naru a lewd smile. He opened his mouth to say something but Naru had enough of talking to the man and his goons. So with that in mind, she clenched her hands into a fist and punched the man in the face.

The man staggered and fell, clutching his face and staring at her as if he hadn't expected her to do this. His goons blinked their eyes and looked at her like she was some kind of alien, like she was out of this world. She simply stared right back at them with iciness and anger that would have made any sane man cower in fear.

"Touch me again and I'll show you what happens to people that really pisses me off," Naru smiled cruelly. "You guys may be afraid of Hibari but if you think he's scary then I'm ten times worse…unlike him, I've absolutely no problems of playing with people before I kill them."

It seemed like she was dealing with an idiot because as soon as she said that, the man lunged at her with a knife at hand. Naru quickly ducked under his arm, twisted his arm and took his knife, putting it deathly close to his crotch. She didn't even turn around to kick the goon that was creeping on her, didn't even turn her head to use her left hand to punch the guy coming on her left.

"Now, the next person to attack me better hope that they are going to not die because I've a feeling that I might kill the next person that attacks me," Naru said cheerfully and the man turned pale at her words. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him. "Now what should I do with you? You made comments about me I didn't like, basically tried to rape me and so that makes me wonder if you should be allowed to live?"

"I've a wife and three kids!"

"More reason for me to kill you," Naru said calmly. "A man that's willing to cheat on his wife, is a man that doesn't deserve to live! I should know that because my friend's mother nearly killed her husband for cheating on her!"

"Please! Please don't kill me!"

The blonde twirled the knife around, placed it near the man's neck and smiled. "Now, the more you say that, the more I really do want to kill you! A man like you begging for mercy isn't a man that I should spare…I mean you tried to hurt me."

"I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!"

"So you won't go after harmless, defenseless little girls ever again, right?" Naru asked, pressing the knife against the man's neck and the man gulped. "You won't ever follow me again right? You won't even think of touching me and you'll go back home to your wife, tell her about the crimes that you've done right?"

The man opened his mouth to protest but the way Naru was pressing the knife against his skin, made it hard for him to argue and with a reluctant nod, the man agreed to her words. The blonde grinned happily, drew the knife away from the man's neck before stomping her feet on the man's crotch, causing him to hold it with pain.

"What the hell I did do to deserve that, bitch?"

"Following me for one, planning to cheat on your wife for the second one," Naru replied coldly. "Now get the hell out of my face before I decide to change my mind about not ending your pathetic life."

The man gulped and scrambled away from her. Naru grimaced and looked at the bodies lying around in the alley. She really needed to hide the evidence that she had been the one to cause this, after all it would do her no good if there was more rumors about her being part of the gang. Also, she didn't want Nana to find out that she had done something completely horrible.

She turned around and looked out at the shadows, eyebrows rising when she realized that there was another presence in the alley. She sighed, shook her head and chuckled at this. She leaned against the wall, looked at the shadows carefully before saying:

"I know that you're there Hibari-san," Hibari slowly came out from the alley and she sighed. "Mind telling me why you're here?"

"They were disturbing the peace in Namimori."

"I can't argue with that," Naru said and she tilted her head at him before frowning. "How did you know that they were going to disturb the 'peace in Namimori'…have they done this more than once already?"

Hibari flickered his eyes at her and then to the unconscious body beside her, before nodding his head at her. Naru grimaced at this and curled her lips before looking at the unconscious bodies; debating on whether to send them back home, send them to the police or to let Hibari handle these creeps.

"You went easy on them."

Naru pursed her lips at his accusation, staring at him carefully to see what the older boy was currently feeling. He had no hint of emotion except curiosity and bloodlust but the latter was an emotion that he always had. For as long as she had known him, she couldn't remember a day where he wasn't bloodthirsty. In her opinion, he was always feeling bloodthirsty and her proof was the number of people that he beat up each day. A day without him feeling bloodthirsty was going to be the day where pigs would fly.

He stared at her and tapped his feet impatiently, looking ready to hit her if she doesn't answer his silent question. Naru knew that he would definitely hit her if she doesn't answer his question about why she had went easy on them. The boy was always too curious for his own good in her opinion and she can't refuse to answer. He could make her life like her own personal hell, and she would rather have her life being fun. Thank you very much.

"They weren't worth my full strength," Naru sighed and run her hand through her hair. "If I had used my full strength or didn't go easy on them, then I woulda done something I would regret and I don't want to regret anything."

"Hn."

"I know it's stupid of me to go easy on them because of what they could do," Hibari arched his eyebrow and waited for her to continue on. "But I'm not like you, Hibari-san, I need to set myself my limits or I'll cause destruction to this town and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Hn."

Naru chuckled at him and looked at the bodies before looking back at the older boy. "You're right, I already cause trouble."

Hibari snorted at her words and the blonde sighed, looked at her watch before saying, "Hibari-san, would you want to handle these bastards or would you rather prefer if I send them to the police for them to be handled?" Hibari snorted at her sarcastic question, looking somewhat offended at her sarcasm and she shook her head, looking faintly amused with him. "No, I'm not being sarcastic because I think ya won't be able to handle them or doubt your strength but because you don't need to bother them and because your parents must be worried about you."

"They aren't waste of time and my parents won't worry about me."

Naru blinked her eyes at the emotionlessness in his voice when he said these words. He looked perfectly calm as he said this, like he hadn't just said that his parents wouldn't worry about him. He stated it as if it was a well-known fact, as if it was perfectly normal thing. She looked at him carefully, trying to see if he was joking about this but it looked like he wasn't joking.

"B-But isn't this too much for you to handle?" he raised his eyebrows at her and she stared at him with concern. "I've been doing your paperwork, fixing the times of your appointments, and basically doing things that a secretary has to do and I can tell you without a doubt that you've too much work in your hand."

"Hn."

"Please don't use that tone on your hn please! I know it's frustrating for you to hear this again, especially from me but you need to hear it," Naru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You're doing too many things at once. You still have paperwork to do and I know that it's still a lot; you've meetings to attend to for the next couple of weeks, including the one tomorrow, which is with the annoying student council. You've no doubt have homework to do. You have the committee to handle and now you're insisting to handle this! I think because of this, you're having nap times!"

"Hn."

Naru run her hand through her hair at this. Talking to Hibari was like talking to a wall, pointless and one-sided. He wasn't going to listen to her about taking a break. He was going to ignore her words and continue doing what he does, not caring about his health. She couldn't understand why he would do this to himself. She didn't know why he doesn't think about his health and just take a break from this.

"Hibari-san I know that it isn't my place but you really need to start thinking about your health," Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfa but the blonde ignored this gesture, looking at the older boy with pursed lips. "Taking care of this town is important but taking care of yourself is also important, any person would tell you that."

"You talk too much," Hibari grumbled and this made the blond laughed out loud.

"And you talk too little, Hibari-san."

The teen rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his weapon, giving the blond the signal that if she wanted to not get any wounds from him then she should leave. With one last wave, Naru climbed up the wall and started to sprint through the roofs, till she reached back home.

When she reached the door of the Sawada's residence, a thought suddenly came to her.

_This might have been the first time I have had a decent conversation with Hibari._

The world must be ending, because that's the only reason why she would have a decent conversation with the older boy.

* * *

**Replies to reviews**:

**Fellow**: It's good to know that you think the story is epic.

**Hanane EL Mokkadem:** I'm happy to know that you love this story and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

**AzureNight1994: **Yes Hibari's face at Naru was funny and I'm happy to know that you love it.

**Rianifitria**: There will be chapters where Naru isn't PMSing but for now, every tiny thing is setting her off.

**Guest:** Well that might very well happen but I won't reveal if that's the case or not.

**Natsumi**: I'm glad to know that you like the fanfic and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

**NorikoTora**: I won't drop this story but I've to put school first, so the next couple of chapters might have weird updates.

**OBSERVER01**: Naru will go on a pranking spree sometime soon and the people she'll be targeting will be the people she thinks deserves it and I'm glad to know that you think that so far the story is good.

**TxT: **Well the fight between Mukuro and Naru will be interesting and yes I doubt Kurama would find it funny with the meddling.

**Ultima-owner**: That could be the case of Naru never being sane.

**Oblitus-Umbrae:** I'll try to include more yamamoto and who says they won't meet in the story? I might make an Omake of it but I can tell you that the two of them will meet, but when and how is something I won't tell.

**ThePizziaMan**: Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake.

**Orez Lanrete**: You're not the only one that can't wait till Mukuro comes, it's going to be an interesting meeting between the two.

**Skydemon213**: It's nice to know that you thought the chapter was great and that you love it.

**Consulting Novlist**: It's nice to know that you think the story is too cute and that you like Naru and that you think she seems very much like cannon and yes Naru is always trying hard to help Tsuna. I might make that happen through I won't use Dino as a way to make Hibari jealous.

**Shiskanae242**: I'll try to make more scenes with Naru and Hibari and it's nice to know that you loved the last chapter.

**Ddcj1990:** It's nice to know that you liked how everything turned out and that this was a very good chapter.

**Raging Berseker**: Don't worry Naru will be inspired to use elemental jutsu but it'll be a little while before that happens.

**Sharkdude5:** Thank you for telling me that it's a great chapter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**It would make me happy to know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
